On the Run
by Acid Pixie Dust
Summary: Clary is running away from a troublesome past, while Jace is running away from the mistake his parents made. When their paths cross will it be the best for both of them? Or will the things they're running from catch up with them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters. They belong strictly to Cassandra Claire and her brilliant mind.**

 ***A/N At bottom***

 **I** 've been driving for a little over five hours and don't plan on stopping. I want to get as far away from this place as I possibly can. I graduated a few months ago and as soon as I got enough money I quit my job and I went home and packed. My mom couldn't make it to graduation but at least Luke was there. He's the only one who knows what I'm doing.

My whole life I've been treated like crap and now I'm finally putting an end to it. As a present Luke got me a brand new car but he won't tell me what it is. He said that when I finally stop at someplace for good to let him know and he'll have the car sent to me. So for now I get to drive an old, beat up green beetle. It fits me but I have to fill up more often then I want.

After another hour I pull into a gas station that's in the middle of nowhere. There's only a motorcycle and a truck here and I have a feeling they belong to whoever is inside.

I get out of my car with my wallet and open the tank and put the gas pump in. I lean against my car and wait for the machine to beep signaling that it's full. When it does I put everything away and pay. It's only when I turn around that I realize I made a huge mistake.

"Shit. Where are my keys?" I bend down and look under my car. When I don't see them there I look around the machine but it's nowhere to be found. After a few second I look in the car and see them still in the ignition. "Damn it, Clary. How are you that stupid? Did you honestly just lock yourself out of your own car?"

I try to stick my arm through the crack in the window but not even my tiny wrist can get through. I look around to see if there's something I can stick through the window but the only thing here is a window washer and there's no way that can help.

I decide to give up and lay my head on the door. "Good job Clare. First day on your own and you're off to a great start. Why don't you lose your wallet while you're at it and-"

"Excuse me Miss. Do you need help?" Crap did he hear that?

I look around to see who the guy is talking to then remember I'm still the only one here. When I look back at him I want to rewind time so he won't know how stupid I was. "Um... Yeah actually. I was a little stupid and locked myself out of the car." I blush and look away. Gosh why is this guy so handsome?

I hear him chuckle and it sound like how velvet would feel. "Well you're in luck because I know how to break into cars. Hold on and let me get my tools." He walks over to the motorcycle and pulls out some thin piece of metal from his bag. When he gets back I raise my eyebrows at him. "You might want to step back."

I do as told and as soon as I'm far enough away he pulls back his arm and gets ready to slam down on the window. Just before he swings I jump at him and grab his wrist. "Stop! What are you doing!?" He cracks up with laughter and I can't help but back away. Is this guy going to lose it and swing on me?

He settles down and shakes his head. "The look on your face was priceless. Don't worry I really do know what I'm doing, I wasn't going to break your car." Just as he says that he takes the metal and slides it in-between the door and the window where the lock should be. He wiggles it a few times and bam, it's unlocked.

"How did you know how to do that?" I ask as he opens the door for me.

"I'm an ex-convict. Breaking into cars was my living. That is, until I got caught for murder." He looks at me with a straight face and I can feel my eyes about to come out of my head. Once again he cracks up. "Jeez, you're too easy. I've gotten locked out of my car one too many times and decided I should know how to fix it. It was too irritating so I settled with getting a bike."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "So you're not going to murder me and bury my somewhere out here in the open?"

"No, not unless you want me to?" I just roll my eyes. "That's what I thought."

"Well thank you sir for helping me. But I should get going, I have a whole lot of nothing to explore."

"You can call me Jace, I don't do sir. What do you mean by nothing? Don't you know where you're headed?"

"Well, Jace, the answer to that requires a very long and drawn out story so for now I'll just say no." I walk over to my car and stand in front of Jace, who is now leaning on my door with one foot over the other.

"You could always tell me over coffee?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks at me.

"Coffee? There's no cafe for a good few miles. I mean unless you have a coffee maker up your butt I don't see how we can do that."

He rubs his chin. "Well you see, I'm betting that my motorcycle could drive triple the miles your car can so why don't you hop on and I'll take you somewhere."

"What do I do with my car? All my stuff is in here, I can't just leave it."

"Don't worry about your car. I promise we'll come back. Just go park it by the shop and nothing will happen to it." I bite my lip and think about it. What's the worst that could happen? It's just an innocent coffee run.

"Alright deal. As long as you bring me back to get it tonight."

"Will do. By the way you never told me your name?" I get on his bike behind him and he hands me a helmet.

"It's Clary." I yell over the starting engine.

"Okay, Clary. Hang on." And with that we're off. I wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze while he speeds down the road.

* * *

 **Okayy so I know I haven't updated my last story in five-ever but I just didn't know where else to go with it. It was moving too fast so I decided to put it on hold and possibly rewrite the whole thing.**

 **In the mean time I started writing this story! I took a class to help with my writing so hopefully this one will turn out way better than the last.**

 **But like always please review and let me know what you guys think (if I should or shouldn't continue the story). If yes, then I'll be updating every couple of weeks.**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **~A.P.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters. They belong strictly to Cassandra Claire.**

I'm still not sure if I made the right choice by going on a trip with this guy. Even though it's just to a coffee shop my emergency escape is stuck miles away from me in the middle of nowhere.

We just reached town and most of the shops are already closed. I have no idea where we're at or what time it is but I'm guessing by how dark it is that it has to be past nine. I try to ask Jace a question but the wind prevented him from understanding. "What? Speak up I can't hear you!" He turned his head a little so I could lean in by his ear.

"I said where are we going?" He just shakes his head.

"You have to wait and find out. We're almost there."

He was right. A few minutes later we pull into a parking lot by a place called Bean Tree. "What is this place?" I ask once I take off my helmet.

Jace does the same and shakes his hair so it falls back into place. "It's a cafe like I said."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "How'd you know where it was?"

"I used to live around here before I moved out of my parents' house. Why do you always raise both eyebrows? It makes you seem like you're way more suspicious of me than you should be." He grins.

"When did you move out? And because I can't raise only one. I wasn't born with that talent."

"Only a few days ago. I've been living in hotels this whole time." He gets off the bike and offers me his hand while I hop down.

We lock the helmets up and head inside to order our drinks. It's a cozy looking place, with small tables fit for two and a giant couch with a blanket. The only lighting in here is the kind of lights you would put on a Christmas tree. I should do this for my room it's quite adorable.

When we walk over to the counter Jace orders his drink then tells me to order mine. I tell the lady the usual, black like my soul. It's not like she could care less about what I'm telling her though. The whole time she's staring at Jace and biting her lip seductively.

"So the heating in my apartment broke." Jace raises his eyebrow at her. "And I thought that if you're not doing anything in an hour that you could come help me fix it?"

Is this chick serious? "What makes you think I know how to fix a heater?" You go Jace.

"Well if you can't I'm sure there's other ways you can help me warm up." She rolls her eyes down his body slowly.

I cough and try to get her attention but it doesn't work. The only one who notices is Jace. "Sorry but I already have plans for tonight." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close.

I give him a 'what the hell' look. "Um… yeah. We already have plans."

She morphs into bitch mode and starts mentally picking me apart. "You have plans with _that_?" She shakes her head like she's trying to get rid of the idea. "You know what? If you change your mind I live close to here." She hands him back his receipt and I see another paper with it with her number on it. I simply roll my eyes and take a seat on the couch. When Jace joins me he hands me my coffee and wraps the blanket over our laps.

"Are you going to call her?" Jace shrugs and doesn't answer so we sit there in silence until I decide to change the subject. "So why did you move out of your parents' house? It doesn't seem like a good choice if you're only going to live in hotels the whole time."

He takes a sip of his coffee and put his other arm on the back of the couch behind me. God, he smells like heaven. "It wasn't voluntary. They got evicted when the neighborhood found out they were identity thieves. They gave me their fortune and a new name and told me to run before anyone knew who I was. So that's exactly what I'm doing. They didn't want the government finding me and taking me away."

Oh gosh, I have so many questions. I wrinkle my eyebrows together and try to think of the best one. But Jace sees my struggle and grins. "Don't worry, you can ask all the questions you want. But be warned, as many as I answer you have to answer too."

"Okay, then what's your real name?"

"I already told you, it's Jace. Jace Herondale" He takes another sip of his coffee and I do the same.

"Then what's your fake name?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Christopher Wayland. It's just my middle name and another last name but Chris is such a common name that it wouldn't be as obvious."

"Christopher Wayland," I whisper. "It has ring to it. But Jace fits you better." I twirl a red curl around my finger and think of the next question.

"Why did you tell me your real name instead of using your fake one like you're supposed to? I could be a cop undercover and you would've just given away your whole scheme."

He laughs at that. "I wanted to get to know you better and you seem like someone I can trust. You don't seem like you're a cop either, cops don't usually get locked out of their car and then yell at themselves for it."

I shrug. "Good point. But why me? I'm sure you've met tons of other people on your trip. So why the girl who got locked out of her car and not the coffee shop lady with the beautiful blonde hair?"

He raises his eyebrow like he doesn't understand the question. "Because the girl with the beautiful red hair didn't come onto me like any other chick on the street. You actually have a personality and not a dying thirst for my body." He winks and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please. You're not even that hot. On a scale of one to ten you're a seven at most." I giggle and finish off my coffee.

"I like that sound." He says and looks into my eyes.

"What sound, this music?" This coffee isn't doing anything for me and my eyes are already starting to shut. I didn't even think I was this tired.

"No, your laugh." He keeps my gaze and doesn't look away. Under this light his eyes seem too gold to be natural.

"Well don't get used to it. It doesn't happen that often." I lay my head down on his shoulder without realizing it, but I'm so tired I don't think I care at this point.

He runs his hand through my hair. "I've noticed, but I bet I can change that."

"Do you want to?" He doesn't answer. He only rests his head on mine. "I've noticed you don't answer questions."

"You should be glad, that just means that you have to answer less too." He takes one of my curls and pulls it to its full length. Then releases it and watches it bounce.

"Hey, Jace. I have one more question." I say yawning.

"What is it?"

I bite my lip. "Are you wearing contacts?" He laughs and I feel him shake his head.

"No, this is my natural color."

My eyes are closed all the way now and I'm just about to fall asleep when I hear him say, "I'm glad I met you." Then everything disappears.

* * *

 **I got so many follows last night, thank you so much guys! I decided not to wait to post the second chapter (mostly because I have nothing to do with my life) so I stayed up all night and woke up early this morning thanks so my new puppy to finish it.**

 **I got one review which was greatly appreciated! :) And I know I'm being a little selfish but could you guys tell me what you think? Great, thanks!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~A.P.D.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with the sun shining in my eyes. I groan and roll over but hit something hard. I run my hand over it to see if it's one of my suit cases, but then I feel that it's moving and naked. I stiffen and try to get up but an arm wraps around my waist. Shit, did I sleep with that guy last night? All I remember is going to the coffee shop and talking, but he could've slipped something into my drink. I crack one eye open and see his golden orbs looking at me.

"Good morning." He flashes a lopsided grin.

"Morning." I say awkwardly. "Um, we didn't... you know... did we?"

I feel his chest shake under my hand. "No, necrophilia's not my thing." I let out a long sigh. "How are you feeling?"  
Why would he ask that? "I feel fine. Why, did I hit my head or something?" Why I haven't moved yet is beyond me, I don't even know this guy and his hand is still wrapped around me like a vine. Yet for some reason I don't feel violated. "All I remember is going to the coffee shop and talking. I don't remember being in this room last night."

"Let's just say you kind of passed out on my shoulder last night. And instead of dumping you at a gas station I decided to get you a nice, comfortable bed." I yawn and wrap my leg around his. He's mighty comfortable to lay with that's for sure. "I hate to break it to you, but we will have to get up soon. I only got this room for one night." He blows his curly gold hair out of his face.

I pat his chest. "Just give me another hour or two and I'll be good." I giggle.

"How about I go get us some breakfast before noon hits and they stop serving it? Then when I get back you can eat while I take a shower that way your food doesn't get cold."

"Alright golden boy. You go do that, don't be afraid to take your time." He gets up and laughs as I snuggle back under the covers and hide my head under a pillow.

* * *

I end up falling back asleep before Jace comes back and the only thing that wakes me up is the smell of bacon and fingers running through my hair. "Clary, I have breakfast ready. They were out of eggs so I got some pancakes and waffles instead."

I stretch and turn onto my back to see Jace sitting next to me. "Good riddance because I strongly dislike eggs. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. But I'm going to need my shirt back by the time I get out of the shower." He winks and walks away to the bathroom without closing the door.

Wait... what shirt?

I look down and see that instead of the jeans and purple t-shirt that I was in yesterday, I'm now in a white oversized t-shirt, and the only thing I have on underneath is my black bra and lace underwear. How the hell did I not notice that earlier? "Did you undress me!?" I yell as I bolt out of bed ready to slap him. I stop when I see he's already in the shower.

"Yeah. What was I supposed to do? It's not like sleeping in those skin tight jeans would've been comfortable and you couldn't do it yourself. I was only trying to help."

I roll my eyes and head over to the tiny table with our food on it. I'll just wait to slap him later. "I just met you yesterday, I would appreciate it if you didn't take my clothes off without me knowing."

"Yet you slept all night like that then continued to wrap yourself around me when you woke up. But fine, next time I'll let you sleep in utter discomfort."

I pour my syrup onto some pancakes and shove a giant piece into my mouth. "Well by the way the only reason I was wrapped around you was because I thought you were my suit case! I didn't know you'd bring me back to a hotel and make me sleep in the same bed as you."

"Oh please. I'm nothing like a suit case, you knew what you were doing. And if you hadn't fallen asleep last night I wouldn't have had to bring you here. You left me with no choice." When I don't say anything he snickers. "Exactly."

I sit there in silence and finish my part of the food. I eat the last fork full when Jace comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. I look up and almost choke. He's stunning, his abs and arms are gorgeously defined and he has tattoos covering his body. I trail my eyes up and down his body, when I look at his face I see him watching me with a raised eyebrow. I look away and can feel my face heat up. "Like what you see?" I just shake my head.

He pulls out the chair next to me and when he sits his towel splits halfway up his thigh. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" I manage to keep a straight face but still can't look him in the eye.

He eats some of his waffle before replying. "Nah. It's fun to watch you squirm." He eats another bite then asks. "How old are you?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you undressed me?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe. But if it was that big of a deal to you then you could've called the cops already, or ran out to find help. So how old are you?"

I should've just because he's getting on my nerve. He needs to put some pants on. "What's the date?" He looks down at his watch.

"October tenth."

"Then I'll be eighteen in two days."

"How did you not know what the date was? Your birthday is so close, you don't keep track?"

"No not really, it's not needed." I squint at him. "How old are y0u?"

"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen in January." He sits back and takes a sip of his orange juice. "What's your plan?"

"Do you mean for my birthday?"

"Sort of. What are you doing for your birthday, and what are you going to do after you leave?" He searches my eyes but I can't tell what he's looking for.

"Well... I don't know the answer... to either of those questions. For my birthday I was just hoping to go to a bakery for a cupcake or something cheap. For what I'm going to do when I leave, I have no idea. I was just going to go down whichever road I felt looked the most interesting, then from there find a place to settle down. Maybe someone to settle down with."

He rubs his chin and sits back in his chair. "What if," He pauses taking another drink of his juice. "What if you had a partner?"

"What, like a travel buddy? I don't think so. What if they don't even want to go where I'm going, or what if they get tired of me and decide to bail half way through? I wouldn't be able to find someone in a short amount of time who I would be able to tolerate."

"I could be your partner?" I give him a doubtful look. "Think about it, you've already spent one night and day with me and I'm not that bad am I? Sure sooner or later you won't be able to handle my good looks and some jealousy issues might pop up but I don't know where I'm going either and your plan sounds way better then what I had planned." Jace shrugs one shoulder pretending to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Okay Mr. Cocky, then what were your plans, because I thought mine sucked?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Simple. I was going to ride around on my motorcycle and visit every country and sleep with every woman I could."

My jaw drops with how honest and gross that statement was but I shake it off. "I could easily report you if you get on my nerves. I'll just go to the cops and say you helped your parents with their identity stealing."

He shrugs again. "But you know that's a lie. I had nothing to do with what they did."

"Yeah but the cops don't know that." Jace does a belly jiggling laugh.

"Clary why are you coming up with all these situations? I mean go ahead and prove me wrong but from these 24 hours that I've known you, you don't seem like the kind of person who would go around and purposefully get someone in trouble." You can't know anything about someone from first impressions.

He gets up and gathers all the trash to throw it away. "Look, if you don't want me as your travel buddy then fine, go ahead and roam the world all alone in your little bubble. I have enough money for the both of us and more, I could just sell my bike and we could take your car everywhere. Maybe even get a new one so we get more miles. I could even look after you and make sure you don't get hurt or taken advantage of. But in the mean time you should go take your shower and think about what I'm offering. Just stop making up so many situations and get ready because we have to leave soon and I want to change out of this towel." He turns away to clear off the table and I take that as my queue to leave.

* * *

 **So after this the chapters are going to be getting pretty long since I have more things to fit in and I always tend to write short chapters, so prepare your eyes!**

 **I don't know about you but I'm pretty excited to see what Clary is gonna say (even though I'm the one writing the story and I already know ;) ) I also want to know what your opinion is on bringing the rest of the squad into the story, like Izzy, Alec, Si, etc... would it be better if I kept it with just Clace or started introducing everyone?**

 **But as always, thanks for reading and please review!**

 **~A.P.D.**


	4. Chapter 4

I spent a good thirty minutes in the shower this morning thinking about what Jace said. He has a really good point, together we have plenty of money and Luke already said he'd get me a new car.

Right now we're on the way to the gas station where we left my beetle. I haven't said a word to Jace since he gave me the option of him joining me. He doesn't look mad about it though, I just don't know if I want someone who I barely know to join me on such an important adventure. And when will all the questions come up about my past? He's bound to ask given that I know about his past now.

When we reach our final destination, instead of getting off his bike we just sit there. I know he's waiting for an answer and I really want to give him one, I just don't know which one to give him.

After about a minute he sighs heavily and gets up. "Alright, I'm done waiting. You're thinking this over way too much. I'm obviously not going to hurt you or I would've done it already. So just make up your mind in the next thirty seconds or I'll just leave and you can continue your trip on your own."

I put my hands up to surrender and jump down from the bike. "You know what, fine. You're right. I need to stop over thinking and just go for it. It's a yes, you can come. We can sell your bike and I can get a new car so we have more space but I'm going to need to make a phone call and it might take a night or two so this trip will have to be put on hold."

I see the slightest smile pull at Jace's lips. "Finally, I was beginning to think you were going to say no."

He pulls a paper out of his pocket and hands it to me. "What is this?" I open it up and see an address.

"It's the hotel we'll be staying at. I put it in your name that way if you get there first you can just head up to the room. You can make any call you need from there, I'll pay the extra charge. I'll meet you there in a few hours that way I can go sell my bike."

"How did you know I would say yes?" I stare up at him and he simply shrugs.

"I didn't I was just hoping you would. You're not the only one that would be alone on your trip." I pull out my keys and head to my car. "My number is on the back of that paper so don't lose it. If you leave you should call me that way I know where you are. Since we're sticking together we might as well keep track of one another." He starts up his bike and puts his helmet on.

"How long will it take you to be back?" I get in my car and start it. I frown because it didn't sound as cool as his bike but it doesn't bother me much because I know whatever new car I get will be way better.

"I don't know maybe a few hours. If I'm not back by seven I'll call you, it shouldn't take me that long." He backs out of the parking spot and waves for me to follow him. I check the clock and see it's a little after twelve, then I wave back and do as he silently asked, I have no idea where this hotel is or how fancy or broken down it is but maybe letting him join me will be worth it and together we can get a decent room.

* * *

It's about 3 o'clock when I finally get to the hotel. Thankfully Jace knew I would need direction and drove by it while pointing so I would know.

I grab my suitcase and drag it to the front desk. This place looks really expensive and I already feel out of place in my torn up jeans and dull green shirt. I look around while I wait in line and start noticing all the little details about this place. In front of the door there's a giant seating area with cream colored chairs and maroon sofas. There's a gold, candle chandelier above the seating area then behind everything there's a white grand piano that sits in front of a bar where a woman sits in her gray business suit talking to the bar tender. This whole first floor is probably bigger than my apartment with all the walls taken out to make it one big room.

I'm standing in line for a good five minutes before anyone even looks my way. "Hi ma'am. How may I help you?" The lady drawls in a southern accent. Her chocolate brown hair is perfectly curled and goes great with her tan skin.

"I called earlier, I'm here to check in." She looks me up and down and clicks a few buttons on her computer.

"May I have your name, please?" She raises a crisp eyebrow at me.

"Clary Fairchild." She shakes he head and gives me a look that says try again. Shoot, what would Jace put my name as? "Um... try Clary Herondale."

She types in the name and her eyebrows shoot up at the same time her mouth opens slightly, she quickly remembers me standing there and composes herself. "Ahh yes Clary Herondale. Your room will be on the top floor in the Brown suit." She pulls out a card and hands it to me. "This will be your elevator key and room key all in one. If you have any questions feel free to call my desk. You can leave your bag here and we'll have it taken up for you. The elevator you need is just to your left." She flashes me a smile that looks like it took weeks to perfect. I nod and slowly walk over to the elevator.

'Brown' is written in gold cursive on the door and I see the slot where I'm supposed to slide my key to the right of the elevator. Never have I been to a hotel where they needed a key for the elevator, so this is going to be interesting.

There's no floor buttons, only an open and close. It doesn't take long to reach the top but when I do my jaw drops and I know there's not fixing it.

It looks like the entire floor is made for just our room. When I step out of the elevator I see the giant cream couch sitting in front of a flat screen, it looks like it might even have a gaming system. Further into the room is a dark wood dining table that looks like it seats at least eight. To the left is the kitchen. There's an island with stools seated in front of it and a bouquet of yellow flowers on the counter. When you walk into the kitchen there's a glass door that looks like it leads to a patio.

When I turn around to see what's on the other side of the room I'm stopped by seven foot tall white French doors. I slowly make my way over to them and crack them open a little at a time. When I get a glimpse of the other side I swing both open and I'm stunned by what I see.

This room is probably takes up about half the space up here. There a grand king bed with an iron headboard that looks like it'd be delightful just to run and jump into. On the wall next to me is a black armoire with mirrors covering the doors. I simply can't get enough of this. I walk to the glass door to the left and walk out onto the patio. I pull out my phone and the piece of paper Jace gave me and call the number on the back.

It rings once and he picks up. "Clary? What's wrong?"

"Jace I- wait… How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who has this number. Is everything alright?" I can hear the concern laced in his voice.

"Um not really, Jace..." I twirl my hair around my finger.

"Why, what happened? Did they not let you in the room?"

"No, no. Actually they let me in the wrong room. At least I'm pretty sure they did, because there's no way we can afford the one they gave us." There's a moment of silence so I prepare myself for a speech of worry, but all I get is a chuckle.

"Clary. Do you remember me telling you last night about how my parents gave me their fortune?"

"Mhmm. Yeah they gave you all their mon- ohhhh. Okay. I get it now." I look in the room. "But Jace this is still way too much. Couldn't we have gotten just a regular room?"

"Yeah we could've, is that what you-" I hear a crash and a muffled yell from Jace. "Clary, I have to go. If you want to switch the room go ahead and tell them, but if not it's not going to put a dent in our budget. I'll be back in about an hour. I'll call you if anything changes." With that he hangs up and I stare at the blank screen.

I take one more look around the apartment and try to let all this settle in. Should I make them switch our room? It's not like we need anything this fancy, we'll only be here for a couple days. I decide to think about it while I drink a cup of tea and wait for Jace so we can make the decision together.

* * *

A few hours go by, Jace still hasn't shown up and no one has called. I'm starting to get a little worried, he said he would call if anything has changed and so far he hasn't. I decide against calling him just in case the walk back is longer than he expected.

I turn on the TV. and snuggle in with a blanket to try and ignore my thoughts. After I get through half an episode of whatever soap opera is on I lose it and get up to get my phone. I dial Jace's number as fast as I can. There's no way that he'd forget to call me, and he probably knew how long the walk was, he's good at this whole planning thing. When I finally get a signal his phone goes straight to voicemail. I try calling again a few times but the same thing happens every time.

On the third time calling I decide to leave a voicemail. "Jace, where are you? Can you please pick up the phone, I need to know you're alright. You said you would call if things changed and I'm starting to panic. Call me back as soon as you can." I hang up and check the clock. It's now ten pm. I decide to call it a night and if he doesn't show up by morning then I'll go find him. I hope he's all right...

* * *

 **Geez guys, I'm really sorry about how long that took me to update.. I'm also sorry about this little cliffy ^^ I know you're probably not too happy about that but I have a good reason!**

 **So my boyfriend is back for summer vacation and his college is in NY! I only get a short amount of time with him so I've been making it last. I used the little amount of extra time I have to make this chapter and the next, but lucky for you (and not so lucky for me) he'll be gone soon and I'll be lonely enough that I can update every day! YAY! ... Well.. not literally but it'll be enough that there won't be weeks between updates.**

 **On a happier note! I'm already done with chapter five which I'm reALLY FREAKING EXCITED ABOUT. It's a little morbid (or at least my friend says so) but it's probably one of my chapters I'm most proud of. Also Jace notices some things about Clary that he didn't when he first met her. Mehheheh.**

 **ANYWAY! Please review as always! I love hearing what you guys have to say! Thank you for reading through all this if you did :)**

 **~A.P.D.**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with a pounding headache and a giant gash on my thigh. The last thing I remember is being thrown down the stairs. When I try to get up something around my wrist tightens that feels like rope. I give up and try push the cloth out of my mouth but it's wrapped so tight around my head that it doesn't budge. I look around to find something sharp but the only things around me are shelves of paint cans. I tear burns my skin as it rolls down my cheek and I start screaming. I don't really know if anyone is here or if anyone can hear me, but I scream anyway. It feels like hours has gone by and I'm starting to lose my voice, I can no longer reach the volume I did a while ago so I decide to stop. From above me I can hear the click clack of heals and the white door above the stairs swings open. I flinch from the brightness but when my eyes focus again I can see a figure of a woman.

"Finally you stopped screaming. I've been waiting for over an hour for you to shut up." She slowly comes down the stairs. "Sorry about all this, you weren't listening to me with the other punishments so I decided to use more than a whip. How does your back feel by the way? You were putting up a fight last night."

Another tear rolls down my eye when she gets to the bottom of the stairs. I already know who it is, I had an idea, I just hoped it would be someone else. She leans down and takes the cloth out of my mouth. "If you scream again there will be a worse punishment. Do you understand?" I nod twice. "Good girl. Now, do you know what you did wrong that made me put you down here?"

"I ran in the house." My voice cracks at the end.

"And?" She raises her eyebrows and I look away. "Look at me when you're talking." Her voice is close to a growl causing me to force myself to look back into her deadly green eyes.

"And I bumped into your painting." Another burning tear rolls down my cheek.

"And you got paint on the brand new carpet didn't you?" I nod again. "How many whips do you think you deserve Clary?"

"Five, mommy." My body starts shaking violently as she pulls out her metal weapon.

"How about we round up one and call it a night alright?" She moves out of my way and motions to the floor in front of her. "Get on your knees and I'll be sure to make it quick." That's a lie, it's never quick. "When I'm done I'll give you some medicine and you can go to bed. Deal?"

I don't respond, I just get in front of her and get ready for the familiar warmth that runs down my back. "Alright, Clarissa, are you ready?" She doesn't wait. "One." I bite my lip and hold back my scream. This one always hurts the most, especially when I have fresh cuts from misbehaving. "Two, three." These one's hurt slightly less, but by now I can feel the blood running down my back. "Four, five." By the end of five my back is beginning to numb so anything after six doesn't hurt too much. "Six. See Clary that wasn't too bad. I only do this because I love you." I collapse onto my stomach, no longer able to hold myself up.

"I hate you." I mumble. But it's a huge mistake because she hears me.

"What did you say you ungrateful brat?" She snarls and pulls me up by my hair. She throws me back down again onto my back and I scream in agony. She pulls out a knife and holds it against my mouth. "That'll by the last time you ever say something like that!" I feel the cold blade slice my cheek.

"NO!" I bolt up in bed and check the clock. It reads four a.m. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and get up to go take a cold shower. I don't even wash my body, I just stand under the water and try to forget the nightmare I just had. I really hope this doesn't become an everyday thing.

When my skin is numb from the cold I get out and dry myself off and put some sweats and a long sleeve shirt on. I walk to the kitchen without really seeing anything except the image of my mother and the knife. I still have that scar today, but it's faint enough that makeup covers it. On my way back to the bedroom with my coffee I bump into the couch enough to spill my drink and what happens next scares the shit out of me. Jace jumps up cursing and rubbing the hot drink off his head. When he sees me standing there he instantly thinks I did it on purpose. "What the hell Clary? What was that for, you couldn't have just shook my shoulder to get me up?"

I roll my eyes at him to play off my flinch at his raised voice, I'm not in the mood to put up with him just yet. "Where were you Jace? What happened to calling if plans changed?" I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I want to fall back asleep but I'm scared of what will happen if I do.

"My phone died I couldn't call you." He looks a little hesitant and confused when he sees how strange I'm acting. "I'm sorry Clary. Did I really worry you that much?"

I run both my hands through my dripping hair and sigh. "Well, kind of. I mean yeah I was worry last night but I also didn't have the best night on my own. What were you doing out there, was it really that important that you couldn't call from a pay phone and warn me that you wouldn't be coming home until late?" I look at him with wet eyes. I don't know why I'm crying, I just know that I was already upset about Jace last night and the nightmare didn't make it any better.

"Let's just say I was out saving your life. It's not a story I really want to tell." He sits down next to me and lays his head back on a pillow.

"Well you're going to tell me anyway, what do you mean saving my life?"

Jace sighs and looks at me like he's trying to predict my reaction. "When I tell you you can't freak out too much, okay?" I nod slowly and he groans and rubs his eyes. "So the other night when we went to the coffee shop together do you remember falling asleep on my shoulder?"

I think really hard. "Sort of, I mostly just remember you mentioning it though but I was tired so it's not like I'd remember much anyway... What does this have to do with you?"

"Well you weren't just tired. The girl from that asked me for my number that night drugged you." He holds up his finger before I start blurting out questions. "When we walked in there I thought I recognized her but I wasn't sure and I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it just in case I was wrong. But I was right, I remember her from when I was little, about eight or nine years old. Her name was Ava. We used to hang out all the time when we were little but then one day she just disappeared. My parents told me that she had some mental issues and had been stalking this boy she was crushing on which is pretty frightening to think about when she was that young. But she ended up going to get help and now she's back. When you passed out on my shoulder I thought it was cute but knew that there was something wrong with the fact that you fell asleep so quickly. When I looked in your drink there was powder left on the bottom of the cup that didn't dissolve. I knew someone had drugged you so I made you throw up what you swallowed but you didn't wake up. That's why I got the hotel for us."

I'm frozen, I don't really know how to process this. Why one Earth would someone want to drug me? "So what does this girl have to do with this story and where you were?"

"Well when I realized that I knew the girl at the coffee shop and I knew her history I went to go chat with her last night. It turns out that she was jealous and wanted me to be hers, so she thought what better way to get me turned off then have a drooling, passed out girl on my hands? She was so stupid that when we were talking last night she thought that the plan worked and started trying to seduce me, which was quite pathetic actually. I told her that if she came near us again that I would report her and have her locked up again like when she was little. She begged me not to and I was so fed up with her that I just told her don't test me and left." He lifts his head up and raises his eyebrow at me like he's ready for an explosion of some sort.

"And do you think it worked?" I whisper.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out. But in the mean time you shouldn't worry about it. If she comes around again then I can take care of everything." Suddenly a light bulb flashes in my head.

"Is that why you wanted to travel with me?! To look after me if another one of your psycho ex-friends comes after me?" His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No no, Clary, no. That's not it at all. I really do want to travel with you, but in the mean time I can also look after you. And who knows. Maybe you can look after me if one of your psycho ex's comes after me,"

I laugh but I don't mean it. "Right. I doubt that will happen."

He shrugs. "You never know." I do. "So you aren't mad or anything?"

I take a sip of my coffee. "How can I be mad when you already took care of everything? It's not like you let her go on ahead and kill me." Jace let out a breath he was holding. "But you know what I'm tired and I think I'm going to try and go back to sleep. You're... you can come sleep in the bed if you want? I'm sure the couch isn't that comfortable."

"You don't thinks it's weird that we're sleeping in the same bed and we barely know each other?" He looks taken aback.

"We'll have to get used to it eventually. This might be a long trip and it'll save us money instead of buying two beds every time. Besides, the first night we were together we shared a bed." He does a one shouldered shrug and walks to the bedroom with me, I leave my coffee on the coffee table.

"Clary?" I look up at him from the opposite side of the bed. "What did you mean earlier by you didn't have the best night alone? Did something happen?"

I look away and get under the covers and lay on my back. "I didn't mean anything by it."

He scans my face but can tell that I don't want to talk so he nods a reply and turns off the light. It takes me a while to fall asleep because of the fear of the same thing repeating, but eventually my body wins and I'm falling under and the last thing I remember is turning to lay on Jace's chest.

* * *

 **So I was struggling with Ava and her story, obviously, but it doesn't really matter because she kind of plays a minor role in this story.**

 **So my boyfriend is officially gone... *sad face* soooo now I basically have all the time in the world to write! Yay. But then once school starts I'll be updating less due to homework and after school activities and boring stuff like that, you know how it goes. I'll use as much free time as I can to work on this stuff because I really enjoy writing for you guys!**

 **Also I'm having a bit of writer's block when it comes to how I should introduce 'the squad' so if you have any ideas feel free to PM me and I'll make sure I mention you in my next author's note. But just fyi there's no guarantee that I'm going to use your exact idea. It would just be a lot of help if someone could help me mold mine.**

 **But thanks so much to all my followers! It means a lot. Keep it coming guys :) and don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter**

 **~A.P.D.**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the sun burning through my eye lids and roll the opposite way of the window expecting Jace to be there as a cushion only to find cold empty sheets. I slowly open my eyes with my brows furrowed and look around the room propped on my elbow to see where he could've gone. When he's nowhere to be found I feel something in my stomach drop but pass it off as hunger. As I lay back down the bathroom door opens and out comes Jace with dripping golden curls and a white towel around his waist. When he sees me staring at him the left side of his mouth twitches up, "Did you miss me, Pebbles?" He winks playfully and walks over to the armoire to get some cloths. I see our luggage sitting empty next to it, I guess he decided to do some unpacking this morning.

"I see you're back to your usual cocky self." I say rolling my eyes. Can this guy ever give me a break?

"I like to think of it as honest, not cocky. I call it like I see it." He finishes gathering the things he needs and sets them on the bed. His hands go down to his towel and just as he's about to drop it I scream and cover my eyes.

"Jace! Seriously?! Can you _not_ get naked directly in front of me? I'd prefer to keep my sight." I keep my eyes closed and slide under the covers. It smells delicious under here, like man mixed with sun… if the sun had a scent. I blush when I realize this is probably what Jace smells like since he was laying here not too long ago.

"Come on Clary, it's not like you haven't seen a naked man before. A girl like you should have seen plenty by now." I feel my cheeks grow hotter but I don't know why. It's not like I should be embarrassed because he's wrong. I've never seen a man naked before, not even accidentally. But I don't want him to know that and am suddenly glad that the sheets are covering my red face.

"A girl like me? What, is that supposed to be an insult?"

He lightly snorts and mumbles, "It's nowhere near an insult."

"Whatever. Can you just please hurry up? I want to get up and eat, I'm starving." I can hear him shuffling around and then the covers are quickly pulled back, momentarily blinding me with light. When I can see again Jace is fully clothed and I let out a breath of relief.

"There, happy?" He turns around while I sit up and stretch and puts his wallet and phone that were sitting on the nightstand in his pocket. "I'm going to the store to get some groceries. Is there anything you want other than a truck load of pancakes?"

"8*9+Uh, yeah actually. An extra boat load of pancakes." I giggle at Jace's mocking expression.

"Why, Clary, who knew you could ever be so greedy?" I see an actual smile crack on his face and it's the most adorable thing ever. He just shakes his head and starts to head out the bedroom door. "I'll be back in a bit. I charged my phone last night so I'll be able to pick up this time if you need me. The store is only a couple blocks away so I shouldn't take long-"

"Wait! There's one more thing." He pauses. "Just remember not so get so many-"

"Eggs. Yeah I remember, don't worry. Since I know I'm the only one eating them I'll only get six." He grins and heads out the door. I hear him holler for the other room, "Be ready by the time I get back, I thought we could go somewhere after we eat."

I frown in confusion. "Fancy or casual?"

"That's up to you."

I can tell he's gone after that by the ding of the elevator doors closing so I decide to get up and take a quick shower. The one this morning wasn't very productive anyway.

Twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. Good thing I'm alone right now because if I was even an inch taller I'd be giving away a free show to my freckled butt. I guess the more you pay for a room the smaller the towels will be. And it would make things easier if I could just pick out what I want to wear before Jace got back with all that delicious food.

He said I could choose if it was fancy or not but I'm not sure how fancy I'm willing to take this. I was thinking about just putting on an outfit that was in between but I only have t-shirts or this really fancy white dress. I usually only used to wear that when my mother took me to church but since I'm not there anymore… Well, I might as well take advantage of the city while we're here since we won't be for long. Maybe Jace will even enjoy this outfit. He seems the type to go after done up girls so maybe I can tease him a little by becoming one.

I head into the bathroom with my outfit and barely used makeup bag in hand and sit at the vanity. I don't know much about how to do my makeup but I used to have a friend that was the ultimate pro, so hopefully I learned enough from her.

* * *

 _ **(Jace's POV)**_

I walk in the room with one too many bags hanging from my arms. If I'm lucky I won't have to cut all my fingers off from lack of circulation. I run- or what I consider running with an extra seventy pounds- to the kitchen counter to set all the bags down, grumbling in the process.

"I'm back." I shout from in front of the fridge. Clary better appreciate these groceries or next time she can carry them all the way from the store on her own.

While I'm putting the lettuce in the bottom drawer I hear soft clicking from behind me. My ear perks up and I slowly turn around and what stands before me causes my brain to shut down. Clary is standing there with a white silk dress with long lacy sleeves on that makes her look like an ice skater. Her hair is braided to the side with a few loose strands and my fingers itch to make it come apart. I notice she's wearing makeup but it's so slight that it doesn't over power her features, it only makes them stand out. When my eyes trail down her body I see her creamy freckled legs that look a mile long in the soft pink shoes she's wearing. She twirls slowly, her heels clicking lightly on the wood floors. I can smell something sweet coming off of her, a kind of floral scent and it makes me want to bury my nose in her neck.

When her back is to me I see where her skin peeps through the thin lace, I take a minute to admire her and try not to notice the scars on her back, the same ones I saw the first night. When she turns all the way towards me again I clear my features and put a smile on instead.

"What do you think?" She looks hopeful, like she's not sure how amazing she looks and wants someone to reassure her.

I clear my throat and try to wipe any signs of mental drool away. "You're gorgeous Clary. You look like an angel." An angel with fire for hair. Sweet and spicy all at once.

"Stop exaggerating." She rolls her eyes. "I would've settled for just gorgeous." She walks over to the counter where I have the breakfast foods laying out.

"Is there a reason you told me to get ready this early? Especially when I got dressed this fancy?"

Oh… I guess I never thought of that. "Well, not really. Honestly I wasn't expecting you to take me up on something fancy. I thought you would just settle for a sweater and jeans."

"So you thought I'd go with the lazy option."

"No, I thought you'd go with the more comfortable option."

She picks up a piece of ham and nibbles on it. "Well what now? If we're not going to go anywhere for a while I would love to take these shoes off before I collapse."

I chuckle. "Yeah go ahead. I'll make breakfast and then go change. I would hate to have a collapsed red head on my hands."

* * *

Halfway through making the pancakes Clary and I stop talking. We were just rambling about how long we would have to stay here and what we were going to do the whole time.

When I turn away from the island, and her, to flip the next pancake I start thinking about what her reaction would be if I ever fell for her. I feel it sometimes when she smiles, it make my heart jump and my breath disappear. When she laughs my thoughts grow foggy and the only thing I can focus on is how to make her do it again since she doesn't do it that often.

I shake my head to get rid of the idea. It's absurd, there's no way she would feel the same about me. She already made it clear that all she only wanted me here for company while she's on the run. I don't even know much about what she's running from. It's probably best to just leave it and her alone. We've only known each other a few days anyway.

Just as I think that I hear a shriek that sounds close to what a pterodactyl would've made. I spin around and see Clary on her phone playing some game. From the way her nose is scrunched up it looks like she just lost. I would never say this out loud for fear of losing my manliness but she's really cute when she gets like this.

Clary whips her head up at me and narrows her eyes. "Jace." Shit. Did she catch me staring? "Can you pass this level for me?" Okay, heart, you can start beating again. "I've been on the same one for three days."

I snort and take the phone. "Is there anything I can't do?" Good job, maybe if I cover my awkward posture with cockiness she won't notice anything.

"Whatever hot shot, just get me past that damn level."

"What are you even play-" Wait. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? "Are you playing the old TEEN TITAN GAME!?"

She giggles and snorts. The best combination of things she's done so far. "Yes, yes I am. Are you _jealous_?" She drawls the last word.

"Hell to the yes I'm jealous! How did you even get this? Cartoon network took own all the old teen titan stuff for the new crappy teen titans go." I realize I'm getting a little too loud and lower my voice to a whisper. "You have to share your secret with me. Please, Clary, I'll do anything."

She takes one of the loose curls by her ear and twirls it around her finger. "Hmm. Is Jace Herondale asking me, _Clary Garroway,_ for a favor? Do I dare say yes?"

I set her phone on the counter and sprint to the other side of the island where she's sitting, I get down on my knees and put my hands in a praying position. "Yes. I, Jace Herondale, am asking the one and only Clary Garroway for a favor. What do you say?"

"No."

"Wh-what?! What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean what you think I mean. No. I won't. But only because I can't." She spins her stool around back to the counter. "You're burning the pancakes."

"Crap." I get back up and over to the stove but the pancake is too far gone. It's crispier on this pan than it would've been sun bathing in hell's fire. So I get the batter and throw a new one on after pitching this one.

"Ok," I say while turning back around, "What do you mean you can't get the game for me? Aren't you the one who put it on your phone?"

"Well, no, not really. I have this friend who's a total nerd and knows how to hack just about everything. So when we heard that they were getting rid of the old cartoon network games I had him save all of them so we could play them when we wanted to."

"And where is this hacker friend of yours?" I lean on my elbows to get closer, not wanting to miss a single word.

"Umm… about a few hours away. Maybe more." She looks at the wall behind me in thought. "I could try asking him if he wants to visit. It'd be nice to see him again."

"Yes, you definitely could. It'd be cool to get to know one of your old friends, too." I finish up the pancakes and hand a plate full to Clary along with the syrup. "Go ahead and eat lovely. I'll go get ready for the day's adventure."

I walk towards the bedroom as she shoves a fork full of pancakes in her mouth after mumbling how much of a suck up I'm being.

* * *

 ** _(Clary's POV)_**

Jace finished getting ready and came out in a black button down shirt and dress pants, which he looked pretty damn hot in. Especially with the way it makes his hair and eyes stand out, he looks like his insides are made of pure gold and they're oozing out bit by bit. I also made him eat something since I know we're probably going to be going somewhere fancy where all they serve is two bites of cow tongue.

But once he was done I called my friend in the taxi ride to where ever we are going. He didn't pick up on the first try but I assumed he was busy playing a new game or something. I left a message and told him where I'm staying and if he wants to come visit to call me back.

When I hang up I look at Jace and see he's staring at me. I raise my brows. "What?"

"You're just so… Lovely." His eyes scan my face like he's trying to memorize it.

"Jace, I already told you earlier that you don't have to keep sucking up. I'm going to get you the game."

He starts frowning and looks away. After a few minutes he speaks up. "You remember that deal we had the first night we met?"

"I think so. Was it the one about the questions?"

"Yeah." His voice is barely audible. "Are you still willing to answer questions? I already answered a ton for you."

Crap, where can he be headed with this? "Yeah, sure. What's your question?"

He sighs and says, "You remember how the first night I undressed you when you were unconscious?"

"Yes, I do… This isn't going to be some sexual confession-question, is it? Like 'Sorry Clary, I saw you lying there naked and I couldn't help myself, how do you feel about kids by the way?" I gulp down the anxiety coming up my throat and crack a nervous grin to play it off. I think I already know what his question is going to be but maybe if I distract him we can avoid this conversation.

"No, but I did see something that night." He looks down at his hands and then back out the window. I'm almost not sure if he's ever going to continue, but, "I saw… the scars. On your back." He makes eye contact again, I can see the wheels turning but they're slow like he's taking his time processing. "What happened to you? How did you get those scars?"

Oh gosh… Where do I start?

* * *

 **Hello my pretties! So we should really talk about this whole 'having all the time in the world' thing. There's really no other excuse for my delayed updating other than senior year is a lot more eventful than I was anticipating. But I think I pretty much have that all figured out and organized.**

 **If there's any writing or grammar errors please let me know. Writing with a kitten around has made everything 10x harder! I either want to throw her against the wall every time she jumps on my computer or cuddling her because of how adorable it is! (It's always cuddling though, so don't fret) And of course now that I'm done with the chapter she's sound asleep. Oye...**

 **I should be updating within the next few days, I've already figured out the next chapter to make up for taking so long. So I'll see you soon!**

 **~A.P.D.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Jace POV the whole way!)**

Clary and I sat in an old gazebo, the white paint showing signs of age and rust from rainy days. Clary sat on one of the railings while I stood next to her leaning on a post. I originally had reservations for the both of us at a nice Japanese restaurant but it's more important to me to hear this story than eat some authentic version of Mu Shu pork. There were children running around, their mothers telling them to zip up their coats, to put back on their gloves before they get frost bite. I watch Clary and can see how dim the light in her green eyes are and how her lip is trembling between her teeth, like the pain will prevent her from crying.

I don't want to be rude but I want to know the reason behind the scars, I told her my story so I want to know hers too. I want to know as much as I can about her. "Why a park, Clary? You've avoided talking the whole way here to drop us off at some park." I uncross my arms and shove my hands in my coat pockets to avoid the cold.

"I thought it'd be a nice change of scenery. It has better privacy than in the back of cab where the driver can go spill your gossip to his family." Clary sighs and hops down from where she's sitting and carefully lands on her heals. She goes to the other side of the gazebo and leans down on the railing, "My mom was abusive." I hear her voice strain and it's clear that this story might not be something I want to hear. I walk over to her to try and give some comfort. "She… she didn't let me out of the house for days at a time and if I did something bad, like break something or make a mess, she would force me down to the basement and keep me there for hours. I-I would scream but-"

"Shh, it's okay, take your time. I can wait." I wrap my arm around her and trace what I hope are soothing circles on her shoulder with my thumb.

Clary takes a shaky breath and continues, "I would scream for hours but eventually my throat would get so raw that I'd give up. I learned my lesson after a few years to just keep quiet. When I went to the doctor one day after I had been screaming she told my mom that my voice would be permanently damaged."

Now her rough voice makes sense, the first day I met her I thought it was just allergies! I try to resist the urge to either cry for her or find her mother and kill her. "The doctor never knew what your mom was doing?"

"No. My mother told her I had been throwing temper tantrums and wouldn't calm down no matter what she did." She scoffs and says. "I guess locking away your child isn't a very calming method."

I shift back and forth on my heal and release Clary's shoulder. "How did they not see the markings on your back? Even if they couldn't see that I'm sure you had bruises that would've indicated something!"

"Jace, calm down. It's over with now. You wanted to know my story so I'm telling you, there's no way to change what the doctors did and didn't see."

"You're right… I'm sorry, just please continue I want to know the rest." I turn my body so that I can face the other way while still leaning back. She I mimics me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"All of this was when I was around two or three years old. When a couple years went by and things started getting worse the only one who noticed was my kindergarten teacher Mr. Garroway-"

"Wait," I snap my head towards her and she lifts her head to look at me, "Isn't your last name Garroway? He's not your biological father, is he?"

"No, Jace. I'll get to that part." She gently pushes my head away so she can lay on me comfortably again. I feel my stubble scratch against her forehead and move my head as she blows air out her nose in a way that you try to stop a sneeze after being tickled with a feather. "Anyway, the only one who noticed was my kindergarten teacher Mr. Garroway. He didn't know the first day I went to class but a few week after.

"This kid Benji and I got into an argument over who could use the Red Rose crayon first to do our house picture. When I tried to snatch it he still wouldn't let go which caused it to snap. I was so mad but I let my anger go and got up to get another one. When I got back he apologized and pulled my chair out for me. Except instead of pushing it back in when I sat down the little twit pulled it out further. I ended up falling and scraping my back against the edge of the chair at the same time, but lucky for me that was only a few days after when I got punished for ruining one of my mother's favorite paintings. It was the worst day out of them all…"

I speak up but clear my throat to prevent it from breaking, this whole story is causing my emotions to go haywire and I don't really know why, all this stuff happened so long ago and it's not like it's happening now. "So I guess that when the chair scraped up your back the scabs opened up?"

"Yeah, basically, and the feeling of it was agonizing! I was screaming and crying so hard that they knew there was something wrong other than the fact that I just fell on my butt." Clary lets out a half-hearted giggle. "Even though falling on your butt really does hurt."

"So what happened? Did they take you to the nurse or just straight to the hospital?"

"Well I don't remember all of it. They say I passed out from the pain, which I knew had to be true since it's happened before, but I do remember them taking me to Mrs. E the school nurse. I remember them gasping and rushing to do something, I think they were grabbing bandages and calling the hospital. When they got the stuff they needed to clean my back the nurse kicked Mr. Garroway out, you know, since he was a man and they were about to undress me, but I think I felt more comfortable with him there. Mrs. E being there only reminded me of my mother but I couldn't really complain with how much pain I was in.

"Anyway, they put this liquid similar to peroxide on me which burnt more than the deepest pits of hell! I barely remember anything after that, I think my body just couldn't take it so it shut down and waited til we were somewhere safe where it could reboot. The safe place must have been the hospital because when I woke up I was in some flower walled sterile room. I used to think they were psychic because right when I woke up they would come into the room. I was there for about a month, when I asked why so long they said my tiny body can't take the pain that it went through and that they were also getting my house put together." She sighs and shakes her head. When he continues talking I can hear the strain in her voice and I feel something wet on my shoulder. "I thought- I thought they were going to make me go back to her… After everything she did to me I thought they were going to make me go back home to her." Her body breaks and she falls into me. I wrap my arm around her waist and bring her in front of me. She feels so small like this, like if I squeeze too hard she might break but I feel like she needs me to squeeze, no matter if she shatters into a million tiny pieces, so I do. I wrap as much of myself as I can around her and hold her tight. She grips my shirt by my sides with tiny fists and her hold is surprisingly strong. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up ripping it.

I feel her shoulders shake as she cries. I hate seeing her this way, I haven't known her for long but from what I do know she's too much of a caring person to have to feel this kind of pain. She puts up this wall and acts like a tough girl with the sarcasm and dirty looks but now it's clear that all that was just an act to hide how much she's breaking on the inside. I don't know if I should be kind to her and put my cocky act away or if I should just continue what I'm doing so she feels less weird about telling me her story.

We stand her like this for a while, I don't let go of her and she doesn't let go of me. I get the feeling that with all of this happening she hasn't been able to cry much about everything that happened when she was little. I wish I knew the best way to comfort her and make her feel better other than just wrapping my arms around her. She deserves someone who cares. She deserves a mother who cares and a father who treats her like a princess.

But I guess if she can't have family that treats her like royalty then maybe I can…

I kiss the top of her head and brush her hair back from her face as her tears come to a slow stop. Her muscles relax and she stop shaking as much, and when she's ready she pulls her head away from me and looks into my eyes. Her green and gold flaked ones stirring with emotions that I don't quite know how to describe.

I drop my hand to her lower back to hold her body to me and use my left hand to put a curl behind her ear. I want so badly to take her braid out and let her hair loose, to kiss her and let her know that she's not alone in this anymore. That she doesn't have to run alone..

I come back to my senses and notice our faces have grown surprisingly close. I don't even know If it was me or Clary who came closer but I'm not complaining.

The only thing wrong with this is that she was just crying. She just poured her abused heart out to me and now we're about to kiss?

 _Stop being a pussy Jace, kiss her already. She's the one who puckered up to you._

Before I have time to debate with my horny conscience I feel Clary's soft pink lips touching mine. I have the tiniest twinge of guilt but I can't help myself. I let my eyes drift shut and pull her as close as possible.

I run my hand down her braid to find the rubber band holding it together. When I find it I slowly pull it off so I don't pull her hair and when her locks come tumbling apart in slow motion I feel something in my stomach that's similar to accomplishment and lust. She lets go of my shirt and lays her arms on my shoulders to tangle her fingers through my hair as I do the same to her. I deepen the kiss and bite her lip which causes the sexiest moan to escape her.

I glide my tongue across her bottom lip to ask permission to enter her mouth and she gladly opens up to me. She returns the action by using her tongue to explore my mouth and by now I have no other thoughts than getting her somewhere horizontal and preferably private. I trail kisses down her jaw and continuing down her neck. While I'm sucking the tender spot just above her collar bone I open my eyes and see if there's anywhere hidden or close that we can continue this without disturbing the kids at the park.

I bite Clary's neck and her back arches towards me, every part of her body is pressing up against me and I don't know how much longer I can control myself for. I twirl her around so her back is against the railing and I lift her up so she's sitting on it. She wraps her slim legs around my waist and pulls me so I'm flush against her. She shifts her hips in just the right way that I know she can feel what she's doing to me.

I put my mouth back on hers again kiss her just fast and hard enough that it won't hurt but will be rough and enjoyable. Just when I'm about to bite her lip again she does it first. I groan thrust my hip into her and her head flies back as her mouth opens to where it looks like she wants to either scream or moan with pleasure.

Looking at her is the only thing that brings me back to reality. When I look at her I see the dozens of people behind her running around. I rake my hand through my hair and land it on top of hers, I gently detangle it and kiss her knuckles. "Clary we need to stop."

She brings her eyes back to me and her face is the symbol of confusion. "Do you not like me like this?"

Is she serious?! "Clary, I lo- I do. This has affected me in ways that you don't even know," I push my hips into her and finish, "and in ways you do know."

She _smirks._ Yes SMIRKS and looks up at me with seductive green eyes and it's the hottest damn look I have ever seen a woman give. "Then let's keep going." She pecks at my neck and puts her fingers in the top of my pants.

I grip her thighs to try and resist she just _feels so_ _ **good**_. I'm trying not to think about the way her hands would feel wrapped around me, trailing down my chest, clawing at my back. But it's not working and the most vivid images are running through my mind. I ease my hand up her thighs, shifting my fingers so I land under her skirt, but it's painfully slow. It's like half my mind is teaming up with other parts of my body and the other half is trying to stay practical and sensitive to the situation. It's a losing battle and I don't know how much longer I'm going to last, but once my hands are already up her thighs and around her ass I know the battle is over. My good side lost and is nowhere to be found.

Clary takes her fingers from the top of my pants and pulls out the corner of my dress shirt. I feel her cold smooth fingers traveling up my stomach until she's about to my chest. I let out a deep moan and grab her hair to pull her face away from my neck and to my mouth. I shove my tongue in her as she follows my lead. When I suck on her lip and bite it swiftly she yanks her legs in dragging me to her and I can feel heat even through my jeans.

I growl at the feeling boiling in the deepest parts of me and bring my lips to her ear to whisper, "If you don't want me to have my way with you in front of a thousand children who will go screaming to their mommy, I suggest we take this somewhere where you can be a little bit louder and a little more naked."

"You better hurry or I'm going to rip your clothes off before we ever find a cab back home." Clary hops off the railing gracefully and bends down to where she's right in front of me.

Before I can make any sense of what I thought she was doing she picks up a small purse that she must have dropped during all the chaos. "Come on, blondie. Let's go hail us a taxi."

Holy shit this woman is going to be the death of me. That is- if I ever make it back to the hotel with her only a foot away from me.

* * *

 **WOW. Ok. So that took way longer than expected but I think I got the story down to just about where it needs to be for future chapters.  
But hey can we talk about that sexy make out sesh between Clace ;) **

**You guys are going to love the next chapter, but only because you'll hate the next one. Or who knows maybe I'll make you fall in love with it and then make you hate it right when it ends. I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do with the bipolar roller coaster that's about to come your way. But prepare yourselves, because as the writer of this story I'm pretty darn excited to make it an emotional shit show.**

 **Phew, okay. So as always thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to follow and review, the only ones biting are these two love birds. If you guys have something special to say or need a story advertised I'd love to do shout outs so just let me know :) But anyway, it's super late for me so goodnight! Or good morning/afternoon. Maybe I can sneak in another hour or two of writing**

 **Til next time..**

 **~A.P.D.**

 **P.S. Sorry for the weirdness... Like I said, _it's really late._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. (PLEASE READ): I know, I know. I hate it too when these are at the top but there are somethings you guys need to know before you read.**

 **First: This chapter is what at least I would consider pretty graphic and adult-ish. So for any young readers be careful, I don't want to corrupt you or anything.**

 **Second: Wow, HOLY MOTHER OF PIZZA ROLLS, this one was intense to write! I apologize before hand for any typos for you grammar Nazi's out there. I was just way too excited to not post this as soon as it was finished.**

 **Third: Thank you so much for the reviews! One in particular absolutely made my entire week. I updated for you! I wouldn't want anybody dying if there was anything I could do about it ;)**

 **Fourth: Please be nice about this chapter. It's a little intense and different than what I'm used to writing, I would still love for you to review but be gentle. Yeah? * _nervous giggle_ ***

 **LASTLY! I have a voting poll thing going on at my profile page so if you have the extra ten seconds please go vote! I would love to write something the majority of you agreed on. I'll give you an update as to when I'll stop the poll, so thank you :)**

 **NOW! For the big moment!**

* * *

 **(Clary's POV)**

Jace and I get back to the hotel and as soon as the elevator doors open I immediately think. _What the hell Clarissa. You've never done anything like this before and now, what? You're going to make out in the middle of a family filled park and go back to a hotel with the first guy that you've done anything with? Or better yet the first guy you've even had feelings for!?_

To be fair to my conscience it is 100% right. I just met Jace a few days ago, I know he's a player so he must have some kind of disease, I've never done anything with a guy especially not making out in a gazebo like that, and I've never really had feelings for anyone other than the fatherly love I have for Luke. So if I do this everything I know could change.

Jace's hands have been all over me and mine all over him, and thankfully my senior year in high school I as bullied for not shaving my down there hair when I was seen changing in the locker room and have been shaving it ever since.

We tried to be civil and step away from each other on our way through the lobby but now that we're in the room we're free to do what we want with each other.

I know that I should tell Jace that I've never done anything like this before but I don't know if it will ruin the moment, or if he'll stop because he has something against being the first person.

Jace's lips fall to mine once we get to the door of the bedroom. He slides his hand into my coat at the shoulders and slides it down my arms. When it falls to the floor with a quiet thump I start to unbutton Jace's shirt. I'm kind of sad to see it come off because he looks amazing in black but I also can't get it off of him fast enough.

The last couple button won't come undone as easily and it's starting to wear on my nerves so I just grip both sides of the shirt and yank them apart. I hear them pop and clink on a wall across the room and I look up to apologize for breaking his shirt but when I see his face it doesn't show anger only a type of hunger. His gold eyes are dark and swirling like liquid fire. He runs his tongue across his teeth and grabs the sides of my face, smashing his mouth to mine.

He lets go of my face while still kissing me and I hear the sound of metal and a mix of a sound that's almost a whip and snap combined and I realize he's undoing his belt. He snaps it out of the loops and throws it somewhere around the room. Jace uses one of his hands to grab my hair and hold it while the other one takes my dress zipper and slides it down. My dress tumbles to the carpet in waves and all of a sudden I'm standing in front of him naked. Well, not naked but close enough to it. _I told you this wasn't a good idea. You're thinking irrationally._

I stand there admiring lines and curves, the indents of his body. I remember seeing him walk out of the shower the day of that crappy hotel but being able to admire him this close without him getting cocky from me staring is even better.

He reaches behind me to where my bra clasp is and right when it snaps open I grab the cups to hold them in place. "Jace you should know something." He raises his eyebrow for me to continue. "I've… I've never done this before." My voice is quiet and squeaky towards the end.

"This? This as in had sex?" I nod. "How have you never had sex before? I'm not trying to be a pig or anything but Clary you're beautiful. How has no one ever gone after you, even if they were just using you? I-" His eyes shoot open. "Not- not that I'm using you or anything. But I would've expected you to have had at least nine guys ready to come crawling at the ring of a bell. Hell, I know I would. But that's not the point. You're just a gorgeous woman and it's really surprising that no one has ever been able to get in your pants because I know how smooth players are- GOD! I'm digging the biggest shit hole right now. I don't think you're gullible or easy I just-"

"Jace! Calm down, you're rambling is too fast for me to keep up with." He smiles sheepishly and I let out a shy giggle. "You're right I'm not easy but no one came after me unless it was to hold me back while they put my nerd friends head in a toilet so I wouldn't kick their ass. The biggest compliment I've ever gotten was 'Wow! That green really compliments your hair," and that was because some asshole cheerleader poured paint on my head in the middle of the lunch room." I sigh and start to get teary eyes as all these high school memories come rushing back. "I was the nerd, the victim, not the popular beautiful girl who got fawned over. You're the first one to call me pretty and mean it."

Jace's eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open from what I would assume is shock. "Clary, I think you miss heard me. I don't think you're pretty. I didn't mean it like that."

My heart dead pans and I hear the giant of disappointment crushing my hope for anything going anywhere this man. "So… you don't think all those things you said earlier? Wow. I guess I must be the dumbest girl alive. I should bleach my hair to follow the stereo type." I try to walk past Jace but he puts his arm out and stops me.

"Clary, I never said you were pretty. I would never tell you that, I don't lie to people-"

"GOD! I get it! You made your point pretty damn clear. You obviously think I'm delusional-"

"Clary! _Shut up_ and listen to me!" I flinch back at the volume and snip of his tone. "Sorry," he whispers, "I'll work on that, but Christ woman you need to learn to let me finish talking."

I let my muscles relax and step back to look at him again. "I was saying I don't lie to people because I really would never call you just pretty. I called you beautiful. Because you are. You're gorgeous, and funny and sweet, smart, all of the above that anyone could ever ask for. I would be lying if I said you were only pretty so I would never and am never going to say that. **That** , is why I'm surprised that no one took time out of their boring forsaken lives to get to know you and that it never lead to anything bigger."

I'm dead. I must be dead. My insides are hotter than the core of the sun and my brain is like a melted pop-sickle. How the hell do I respond this? I've never done anything like this before. "Uh… So-So- you're okay… with this? With me being inexperienced?"

"Yes. It actually makes me happier that I'm your first. Not just because it's always cool to be first in something but because you'll have someone who actually cares to be yours. So if you're still comfortable with this," He pinches the straps of my bra and slowly slides them down. "I'd love to make you feel loved."

I nod and look down. I don't want to see his reaction to my scared body, it's probably nowhere near the perfect girls he's seen. When my bra drops to the floor Jace uses his knuckle to tip my head back up. "Look at me." He say. "Look and see my reaction to how beautiful you are."

So I do. I look into his eyes and see how on stage his emotions are right. Although I'm only observing his eyes he's picking me apart, piece by piece. First he looks at my face, meets my eyes, moves to my nose, cheeks, lips, then he runs his hands through my hair. I see admiration and a sort of amazement like he doesn't quite know how I could have hair quite this red and quite this curly but he loves it.

He then moves lower and I feel my body tense from nerves. Jace grasps my cheek with his hand and rubs his callused thumb across it. "Relax. Keep watching, that's all the truth you need." He lays a kiss on the corner of my mouth and keeps admiring my body. I see everything, it's so bold and raw. He's telling me everything without saying a word.

"Jace?" I squeak.

"Yes?"

"I- I want to undress you." His eyes glide back up to mine.

"Are you sure you want this?" He puts one hand on his button and keeps one hand on me as if I say yes he'll give me what I want and if I say no he'll kiss me and end it.

I put my hand over his and I feel the heat radiating from it. I grab his hand and pull it away then replace his hand with mine. "Yes. I'm sure."

I pop the button open and slide the zipper down. From here I don't know what the heck I'm doing because I've never undressed anyone before but he seems to realize this and helps out a little. When his pants and boxers are both off Jace cups my cheeks and brings me up to his hips. I wrap my arms and legs around him and kiss his neck while he moves us to the top of the bed. I suck on his neck a just hard enough that I think it won't hurt and I hear a deep moan come from him, it causes some reaction in me and I get this urge to bite him, hard, so I do.

He lets out a sound similar to a growl and tightens his grip on me and I feel this electric fire dancing in places I've never felt. I let his skin go and peck the spot to sooth the pain as he lays us down with me on the bottom.

He takes my mouth and shoves it open with his to slide his tongue in. I can sense the hunger growing in him and I feel it in myself too. He pauses the kiss only to trail more of them down my jaw, to my neck, down my collar bone. He trails them between my breasts and when he gets to the most sensitive part of my stomach he nips at it with his teeth, my back arches like my body wants to get closer to this weird sensation. But as soon as I want more he stop, and brings his face back up to me.

"Last chance, Clary. Are you sure you want your first to be me? You don't get to make this-"

"Jace, stop. I'm sure. You've done nothing but care about me since the first day we met. I would want nothing more than my first time to be you." I take his hands from by my waist and slide them down to where my panties are. "Please, I want to know what this feeling is like. I want to do this with you."

He looks at me once more for reassurance and when he finds it, loops his fingers around the lace and slides it down. He tosses them to the right and I feel cold air hit me and immediately want to put them back on. Jace leans down to kiss me one more time before reaching to the side table and pulling out a foil packet from the drawer.

I snap my head back up to him and try to keep my lips from going down. "Why do you have those there?"

"Not for the reason you're thinking. I didn't think anything would happen between us so I decided to put them here instead of carrying them around all day like I knew this would happen."

"Oh." I whisper, I look away ashamed for thinking such a crappy thing about him. I hear him tear the foil and put on the condom. He tells me to look at him so I trail my eyes to him.

"I'm not going to lie, this will hurt. But I'll go slowly and eventually the pain will go away. If it's too much tell me Clary, okay?"

The words get stuck in my throat and now I'm not so sure if I want to do this anymore. "Clary, I need to know that you understand. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

I nod and grit out a "Yes." Jace looks into my eyes and slowly enters me.

* * *

I wake up - at what I'm assuming is really early because the rain dimmed afternoon sun is now replaced with a silver half-moon - burning up. At first I think it's because one of us turned the heater too high but then I realize I have a steaming hot Jace wrapped around me. I peel my face off his sticky naked chest and groan. I try to slowly untangle myself from him but his grip only tighten. I sigh and hit my head against his chest repeatedly. "Jace... Jace wake up… Jaaace… _Jace!_ " I hiss out his name last but nothing seems to be waking him

I sit there for a minute or two to think when the growing urge to pee hits me. I wiggle to hold it back but if he doesn't get off of me soon I just might pee my pants. Well. The bed at least.

Finally I stretch my neck up so I'm as close to his ear as I can get and I start whispering to him. "Jace, the woman lying in your arms right now has to pee, and if you don't get off of her you'll be in for a very unpleasant twisted bath."

He groans and shoves his head further into the pillow. "Not yet. Hold it."

"Boy, are you not listening to me? I have to pee let me go."

His face contorts and twists but he still holds tight. "Make me."

 _Fine._ I peck little kisses to his jaw and to the corner of his mouth, but when he tries to kiss me back I move them down to his chin. "Will you _please_ let me go?"

He mumbles something inaudible. "I'm sorry say that again." He groans again. "You want a what? A kiss?" He nods sleepily. "Ok, then will you let me go to the bathroom like a decent human?" Another nod.

I peck around his lips to tease him again but I relent and give him what he wanted. He takes his hand that's laying on top of my side and slides it in my hair to deepen the kiss, and only because I'm having fun with this I deepen it even further. I slide my tongue across his top lip and grab his bottom one between my teeth. He lets out a moan but before he can do anything to me I gather enough saliva to cover his face as I run my tongue along his entire cheek.

Jace frowns and lets out a disgusted noise and finally opens his eyes to look at me. "That was gross. You win, go pee." He unwraps his arms from around me and I hop up and run to the bathroom with a whoop of victory and don't even bother to close the door because it'll take longer. It's always nice to win something with him.

* * *

When I'm done using the toilet and fixing my sex crazed hair I walk back into the room to see Jace picking up my phone. "What are you doing?" I ask freezing in the doorway.

He looks over his shoulder at me with a concerned expression. "I saw your phone unplugged and thought you would like it charged, but when I plugged it in it came on and – I'm rambling. Do you know you have twelve missed calls and forty-nine messages?"

" _What!?_ From who?" I sprint over to my side of the bed where my phone and Jace are and snatch it from his hands. I unlock it and go through all the missed calls first. There's nine from Luke and two from Simon but the last one is from some unknown number. I immediately call Luke back first without even checking the message. He told me there was only one reason he would call unless I asked him too, and right now would be the perfect time to get down on my knees and pray that he just wanted to check up on me.

My hands are trembling so much that I have to use both of them to hold my phone to my ear and I'm sure my eyes make me look like a dear in a head light. I can sense Jace looking at me but when I know he's about to speak up I shush him quietly, I don't want to snip at him, it wouldn't be fair.

On the fifth ring, right when I think the call is going to be sent to the machine I hear a bold voice answer. "Luke? What's going on? You told me there would only be one reason you would need to call this number, so that must mean-"

"She's out Clary. She just got out last night."

"No… No, no, no, no, no. They said she had a minimum of thirty years… This can't be happening, I'm not even a week into my freedom! How did this happen!?" I can no longer stand or hold back my tear so I let both my body and the tears fall. Jace is immediately by my side and holding me close. I can barely hold back the sob that's threatening to escape my throat.

"They said she did a lot of activities while she was locked away that helped her lower her sentence." Luke's voice lowers to a comforting father like whisper. "You need to watch around you, Clare. They said it's always an option to get a restraining order but right now they don't think she'll be trying to find you to get in touch. She has a few more court and therapy sessions which I can get back to you on how long they'll last but… until then all you can do is keep doing what you're doing. I'll let you know, okay Clare-Bear? You have time but you needed to know." I hear another phone that sounds like his cell ringing and he speaks up again. "I have to go, but make sure you carry your phone with you for any updates. I love you." The line goes dead.

I'm frozen. I can't move and I can't feel anything. The tears are falling but I don't feel them, I can't even put my phone down or process any of the words Jace is speaking. All I can focus on is this growing pit in the middle of my stomach. It feels like someone took a watermelon baller and started scraping away at my insides. It hurts so much and I'm trying to pull myself together but all it's doing it making me feel sick.

I bolt up and sprint to the bathroom only making to the toilet seconds before I hurl up what looks like yesterday's breakfast, but eventually it just turns to dry heaving which feels way worse. I feel like there's demons inside of me and they're only putting up a fight, refusing to leave me alone. I make an attempt to grab my hair with a fist but it's too thick to grab it all. I hear silent steps coming towards me and a hand warms my back with soothing circles. The rest of my hair is taken out of the way, but by now I'm mostly sobbing. There's nothing left in me to give back, I can only cry in hopes that all this will go away. That none of this is real. I'll wake up and it'll still be the morning before when Jace told me to dress up, before we went to the park, before he found those phone calls.

I know the reality of what's happening, but for now all I'm going to do is deny it and let my fears run on to Jace's shirt as he lets me bury my head in his chest.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Oh how I do love mysterious endings. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_***Please read A/N below**_

 **(Jace's POV)**

I sat there on the bathroom floor for more than an hour trying to calm Clary down. I didn't know how much more I could squeeze her to let her know that I was still here for her. The entire time all she could repeat was something along the lines of "She's out. It's starting. Oh God, _why_?"

Now I'm lying in bed with her, still holding her in my arms but I still don't have any idea of what she heard on the phone with Luke. But I do know that we need to get out of here. Her face is still lined with worry As soon as she wakes up I'm taking her with me to find a decent enough car that we can pack what we need and maybe a few extra things to get out of here and continue on our trip. She explained to me from the beginning she was on the run and we've been sitting in this hotel for too long.

I play with her hair and wrap a curl around my finger. Soon it will be sun rise and I can get up to start packing our things. I'll make her breakfast with what's left in the kitchen and pack the rest for our ride. It won't take too long to pack, maybe I can do that before she gets up so she can sleep longer.

I sigh and bang my head against the wall. _What am I going to do?_

"What are you doing to me, Clary?" I look down and admire how pale her skin is and how much her burnt red freckles stand out against it. At the sound of her name she buries her head deeper into my chest. "You're causing feelings that I haven't felt in a long time to come alive again… and honestly I'm not sure if I like it. The last time someone did this to me they used me. And I don't want to have to put my guard up again… I really like you but I still have to be weary."

I sigh and shake my head, "But the question I should really be asking is what am _I_ doing? You're asleep, and can't even listen enough to what I'm saying to respond. I must be going insane if I'm going to keep sitting here talking to an unconscious woman." I look down at Clary once more before lying my head back against the wall. "We'll leave in the morning. But for now, sleep well Pebbles."

* * *

 **(Clary POV)**

I wake up in a haze. My head is aching, my eyes swollen and blurry when I open them, my stomach is growling and my hair is swirling in front of my face – some of it even stuck to the dried drool on the corner of my mouth.

I feel Jace's arms around me and think if that's why I slept so soundly, I've noticed I only do that when he's around. When I try to get up I feel how stiff my hands are from gripping Jace's shirt all night. As soon as I flinch from the uncomfortable feeling Jace jerks awake. "Sorry…" I croak, "My hand was kind of stuck front being clenched for so long." I look at his shirt and say, "You might want to get rid of this shirt, maybe find a new one to sleep in." I point to the stretched area with the drool stain right next to it.

Jace lets out a deep snigger. "That's what you're worried about right now?" I can tell he's being rhetorical.

"I'm sorry about last night. I guess you want some kind of explanation." I roll to the right side of Jace and stretch my sore muscles.

"Nope." _Umm… What?_ "I don't need to know anything if you don't want me to, for now at least. I was thinking last night and I came to the conclusion that we should get back on the road. We've spent too long here and we both had the intention of driving across every state until we met each other and got this room." He stands up and clasps his hands together to stretch a mile high. He reminds me of the trees kids would read about that grew for hundreds of years and ended up reaching the clouds. "So why don't you start packing your bags – or you don't have to pack at all if you want to leave right away, we can replace everything later – and I'll scramble some-" I clear my throat as a reminder, "….Some pancake mix. I'll go scramble some pancake mix and when you're done we can eat, shower, and get ready to leave." He turns to walk out the room but stops mid step and walks back over to me. He puts his hand on my cheek and runs his thumb across it. "I only need one thing from you, Clary, and that's for you to know we're in this together. Last night will never happen again. Not another tear will fall unless it's from joy. Don't shut me out, okay? I want to help." I look into his eyes and I feel like they run deeper than the ocean. More emotions can be found in his gold orbs than there would be bobby pins lost in a week.

"Hey, Jace?" His head tilts to one side.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this? About me?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" His eyebrows turn up in a way that makes him look almost sad and curious at the same time.

I sigh and lean my head into his hand. "There's just a lot to handle and I don't want you getting hurt or exposed for what your parents did… I'm scared Jace, but I don't want to get you hurt. I've been expecting this, you only just know the little details."

"Listen to me, okay? We'll figure this out but not here, and not now. We need to get you to a safe place…" Jace lets out a breath and put his forehead to mine. "I care about you a lot, Clary, and I will protect you with my life if that's what it takes."

 _Whoa… Did he really just say that?_ My eyes feel like they're about to bulge out of my head. I don't respond with words but instead put my mouth to his. He uses his other hand to grab me at my waist and pull me so I'm sitting on his hips, when he knows I can hold myself up he starts walking towards the bathroom.

"We should probably take a shower after all that happened last night." And there goes his signature cocky smirk, plastered to my lips without ever separating us.

"A shower? Like, a shower together?"

"Mhmm." He deepens the kiss and leans in to turn the knob. I jump at the little drops that splatter my back but recover and put my fingers in his hair. My core seems to melt at the feeling, because no matter what it's like touching millions of strands of the finest gold silk. I realize I've started to pull on it when Jace suddenly moans.

I pull my head back and give him a smirk of my own when I see his glazed over eyes. "Should I do that again? I didn't think you'd be that kind of guy." I let out a silly laugh and start kissing his neck, after a few small pecks I grab the edge of his shirt to take it off. He lets go of my waist to put his arms up and I yank it over his head and throw it on the floor. He does the same to me then pats my butt and says, "Hop down and strip."

I land on the floor and furrow my brows. "You're not going to do it? I thought we had a thing going."

"No, love. You're stressed so I'm giving you a relaxing bath. Make sure you leave your under clothes on, this bath will be purely platonic."

I roll my eyes and take my pajama shorts off. I slowly put one leg in to get used to the warmth then put the other one in and sit back against the tub. There's a weird calming about this water that makes my muscles turn to goop. "Did you put something in the water, Jace?"

"Mhmm." He pushes me forward and slides in behind me with his legs on either side of me. I can feel that he still has his boxers on. "I bought a soap of some sort a while ago that you're supposed to put in water when you're stressed. They say it helps your muscles relax."

"Mmm... Well it's working."

Jace chuckles. "Good."

We just sit there in silence for a while. The only sound being made is our deep breathing and the slight splash of the water as Jace massages my muscles under the water. I think I even fell asleep for a few minutes because I'm woken up by kisses on my shoulder.

"Clary, if we sit in here any longer we might literally turn into raisins."

"But I like raisins, what's so wrong with that?" I giggle and look above me at Jace. "We can do this again soon right?"

"Of course. But for now we should really start getting ready. I'll have to call the desk and tell them that we'll be leaving today." He takes a strand of my hair and sorts through it. I feel a sting and Jace holds up a gray hair. "Maybe we'll do this sooner than expected. You're not allowed to have stress hairs. Gold is a way better combination with red anyway."

I laugh. "What are you going to do? Sew on your gold curls to my red ones?" My stomach vibrates at the images I'm coming up with – the way I can see him doing something like that and struggling with it because he doesn't know how to sew - and it's starting to hurt. I don't think I've ever laughed this hard, especially at something this stupid.

I settle down and wipe the tears from my eyes only to get my face even more wet. "Great. I should've just dunked my head in the water." I sigh and grab the edges of the tub to pull myself up. I feel like a ball of slime. Jace sees me struggling and holds out his hand, I take it and gingerly step out of the water.

Jace wraps a towel around me while kissing my temple then puts a towel around himself. We silently go to the bedroom to get dressed and I no longer cringe as Jace get ready in front of me. Sometimes I forget he's even there because of how deep in my head I've buried myself. The only thing I know is that he can tell and doesn't bother distracting me, maybe it's obvious I need to be left to my own thoughts for a while.

* * *

We're past breakfast, past loading luggage, and past receiving fake smiles from the desk clerk as we check out.

Jace and I are currently looking around the lot of the nearest car dealership trying to figure out which one we can agree on the most.

He seems to be leaning towards trucks and jeeps while I've been looking at the newer beetles and what he calls "downsized mom cars," which are only older four doors.

A half an hour has passed and both of us are getting irritated at each other. I can see Jace's jaw clench every time I insult a truck he likes and his arm might be starting to bruise from the amount of times he's called the cars I like mom cars.

Eventually we get to an end of the dealership that seems to be closed off except for the small gap in the gate allowed for access. Curiosity peaks in the both of us as we exchange looks and sneak through.

We haven't even stepped through for five seconds and already we're being stalked by a sales man. He flashes us his million dollar smile and asked the usual questions. How are we doing today? Have we found what we're looking for or are we just browsing? Are we interesting in the new exclusive sale they're having? And of course, Jace's ears perk up at this. He responds with "Of course. What do you have to offer?" and I drone out the response. While they slowly walk around talking about cars and money I observe the salesman.

I heard him say his name was Connor, but his appearance says differently. His crisp, dark gray suit says "My dad owns this dealership, which means as soon as you say yes I'm going to walk you into my all glass office and offer you the same deal as everyone else while making you feel like it was specially made for you." His combed back obsidian hair, smooth skin, and husky cologne explains that although he looks all business he loves cabins and hiking and smelling like pine cones.

I take a break from analyzing to admire his sharp cheek bones and broad shoulders. He looks like it's taken him a while to get where he is with his figure and wearing a suit that fits right is important for showing it off. I'm brought back to reality when I notice he's glanced at me almost three time in the past five seconds. And not the kind of glancing that makes you apart of the conversation because it's obvious that I'm not. He looks once more and his lips pull up at the corners. I really hope this guy doesn't think I'm flirting with him. Jace seems to catch Connor's reaction and reaches around my waist to hold me possessively. I whip my head up to look at him and his jaw clenches but he doesn't look back at me. I tune my ears in just in time to hear Jace tell the man we're not interested.

Confusion flashes across both Connor's and my face, I grab Jace's arm and pull him aside after telling Connor to give us a minute, "What are you doing? We need a car and he's willing to give us a good offer!"

He huffs. "Yeah thanks to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Clary. Can you honestly not see that he's been checking you out the entire time?" He throws his hands up in the air and I look behind me. Connor waves awkwardly and puts his hands back in his pocket.

"That's what this is about, your jealousy?" I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "Hand over the card."

"Wh-What?" The defensive look in Jace's eyes disintegrate into shock and confusion. "Why do you want my card?" He goes into his pocket anyway.

I hold out my hand and roll my eyes. "Just watch and learn, lover boy." I wink and snatch the card, slide it into my back pocket and walk back over to Connor with Jace trailing anxiously behind me. I spin on my heal to give Jace a stern look, telling him not to object, before turning around to smile at Connor. "I'm sorry about that. Do you mind explaining the sale to me, I think I got a little… distracted." I allow myself to blush knowing it gives the effect I want, especially when I see his cheeks color.

"Um… Y-Yeah." He clears his throat. "Yes of course." He points to different types of cars telling me the money back I'll get with each one and which ones he recommends for the kind of trip we're taking. I point to a random one that catches my eye, it's red and has the look of a sports car but instead has four doors.

"What about this one? How many miles per gallon does that get?" They boys' eyes follow my finger and Connor looks back at me almost like he's stunned and Jace lets out a low whistle.

"That one gets about fifty miles and it's electric for backup power, but it's one of the most expensive cars we have here. We've only ever sold one and it was to a state governor."

I raise my brows. "Why's it so expensive?"

"Well it has just about everything you would think we can cram in a car. Wi-Fi, GPS, Bluetooth, Pandora, DVD player, multi disk CD player, automatic parallel parking, heated seats, aux cord, amazing bass speakers…" His voice lowers as he goes on, not quite sure of what else there is. "I guess the main thing though would be that it's a 16 cylinder car."

I look over at Jace to see if he can explain that to me but he's too busy mopping up the drool piled by his feet. I get the hint that he's in love with it and turn my attention back to Connor with doughy eyes.

I walk so I'm only a few inches away from him and put my hand on his chest and whisper, "Would we be allowed to test drive it? This car might be _the one_."

He looks down at my and smirks. It's nowhere near as sexy as Jace's and I have to keep myself from recoiling. "I'm only allowed to have one person in the car during the drive. I'm guessing that would be you?"

I slide my hand down to his side. "Of course. Who else would go with you?" I wink and step back as he stumbles and mumbles something about being right back to get the keys.

Jace clears his throat to get my attention. I wipe my hands on my pants and shiver at the feeling of what just happened before turning around "What the _hell_ was that?"

"What do you mean?"

His eyebrow goes up. "Do you want me to kill him? I'm not putting up with competition and what you're doing to that poor man is going to get him killed-"

"Right. Like you would kill him all because I flirted for a few seconds."

The expression on Jace's face is just begging me for a challenge. "Look, do you want the car or not? I know what I'm doing and _this_ -" I wave my hands around my body. "Will most likely be the key to you getting it."

"Does it have to be that way?" There's and underlying tone to his voice that reminds me of a child not being allowed to open a present on Christmas Eve. "I don't like seeing you flirt with other men, fake or not."

I giggle walking up to him and put my hand on his cheek. "Just trust me ok? Nothing will happen and in the end you'll have a beautiful car that only one other person in this state has bought." I bring his head down to where I can easily whisper in his ear. "You want to make a bet?" I kiss his jaw line and he groans out a yes. "I bet you I can get him to lower the cost to at least half the price?"

"I bet you can barely get it down a few thousand." Jace wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close, planting the hush of a kiss on my neck. "What happens to the loser?"

"He has to be my slave for the weekend. So you'll get three days to prepare."

"I think your forgetting there's a female that can lose, too."

I laugh and thread my fingers through the top of Jace's hair before backing up. "No females will lose tonight."

And just like that Connor is back and handing me the keys, while I'm doing everything in my power to really make sure that I don't lose. I've always been such a sore loser.

* * *

 **Phew. Okayy so that one took a while. I was struggling just a tiny bit, BUT! the reason for that is because I had another story on my mind and I was trying to find a way to cheer Clary up just a bit.**

 **How would you guys feel about me doing Warner's POV from Ignite Me? I stopped reading it a long time ago after I started the first few chapters of Unravel Me because it sounded like junior high drama but I stumble across a chapter from Ignite me and decided I needed to finish it and so now I'm completely infatuated with Warner and need a way to get this energy out! Anyway, let me know what you think. If it's a yes I'll make sure I don't slack more than normal on this story but if it's a no because you haven't read or don't care about the Shatter Me series I suggest you go read them and start caring! I'm serious. I restarted the entire series and finished it before the weekend ended. **

**Make sure you review! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE. I have the poll still up for my next story and it's sad how few of you voted. But all is forgiven and forgotten. Just let me know what you think :)**

 **Love,**

 **~A.P.D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Clary POV)**

Jace and I are already an hour into our road trip and the silence is slowly slitting our throats.

When I got back from the test ride I told Jace to wait outside by our stuff while I paid for the car. I ended up getting the price down almost twenty thousand dollars – which wasn't half the price – so I cheated and called Luke to take him up on his offer of helping out to pay for a car. He pitched in another thirty thousand when I told him what a fancy car we were getting which helped me win the bet. I think he also pitched in that much because I was buying something so advanced and rare because he knows I'm not really the one to show off what I have, and a car that's going to be going through a dozen states is going to get a lot of attention.

But when I walked back out of the building to my… what? Lover? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? I rubbed the fake pride in his face for nothing more than five minutes.

I think he could tell something was wrong when we started driving, and that I didn't want to talk about I because the only thing he's said to me since then is if I wanted to stop somewhere in a few hours to eat.

I can tell he's using the air around him to draw the words out of me, I can see it in the way his shoulders tense and his lips press together. There's no hiding from him that something's up.

I slowly move my eyes to him in hopes that he won't notice that I'm looking but second I reach his face his eyes dart to mine and I know it's all over. He wants and answer.

"You won." I spit out. My foot has been bouncing for so long I could run cross country if I wanted. "I cheated and you won."

Jace lets out one sharp breath. "How'd you manage getting the price down so much?" He scans my eyes a second longer before looking back at the road.

"I called Luke and he gave me thirty grand to put towards it."

"What? Thirty grand?"

"Yeah he told me that when I find out where I want to stay he was going to give me a car as a graduation present, my choice." I wind my fingers and every other limb together to shrink enough, hoping that Jace won't notice but-

"Then where did the extra twenty thousand get taken off from?"

"Umm…" I lower my shoulders and turn to the window.

"Clary?" Nope. Not responding. "Clarissa."

That gets my attention. "How the hell do you know my first name?" I feel the blood coloring my face with anger.

"I found it."

"So, what, you've been stalking me!" I pull on the roots of my curls, "Oh _God._ This was all a set up wasn't it? You knew I'd be at that gas station. You probably followed me and charmed me and now I'm stuck in a car with you and will either end up dead or –"

"Okay, enough. Calm down. I didn't stalk you and I'm not going to kill you. Though the charming part was just inevitable." I shoot a look at him and he gets serious. "I found it on your license. Your wallet was just sitting on the dresser, all open for the world to see and my curiosity got the best of me." He lets out a snort. "I mean who knew you were so short. I would've pegged you for five foot six, maybe, but five foot three?" He belts out a laugh and glances at me with tears in his eyes. "You're tiny!"

Suddenly I'm angry for a different reason. "Shut up. Not everyone can be a six foot tall giant."

The tears have fallen. "But-But not even half a foot extra. You barely made it over the five foot mark." The laughter subsides and he grins, "Hey, I think your name is beautiful." I stab the butterflies forming in my stomach.

" _Clarissa Adele Garroway._ " He lets the words quietly roll around his tongue, like he's tasting the way they sound coming from his mouth.

By now all my anger has vanished and the only thing on my mind is wanting to touch my lips to his. I love the way he makes my name feel like it belongs to an ancient queen, and not some ordinary girl.

I looks at me with a genuine grin and my face heats up. I clear my throat and pretend like nothing happened. "So. What now, lover boy?"

"Now, you can answer my question." He looks back at the road.

I point at something in the distance. "Look how cute that puppy is!" _Lame, such a lame excuse of a distraction._

"Clary, why won't you tell me?"

I sigh and think about how to do this in the calmest way possible, "IflirtedwiththesalesguyandwhenwewerehalfwaythroughthetripIkissedhimtogethimtolowerthecost." I gulp back the air I just lost.

Jace's eyes don't meet mine but it's not hard to see how cold they're growing, his knuckles are turning white around the steering wheel. "You… _What_!?"

"I kissed him…" I whisper. "On the cheek though."

"So he lowered the price of this very beautiful expensive car for some red head's cheek kiss?" Shit. Now he's fuming, it's obvious he doesn't believe me.

"Well, you see, I went for his cheek and he turned his head at just the right moment to make it on the corner of his mouth. Then I proceeded to tell him how handsome he was and gave him my fake phone number for when we get back in town."

"So you're telling me, that this guy, Connor, the very smart car dealer, was dumb enough to believe that you were interested in him enough that it convinced him to lower the price?"

"Mhmm."

"And that even though I made it clear that there was something between us when I so blatantly put my arm around you, he still thought that you would be with him when we get back? Even though we're not going back?"

"Yes, Jace. That's how it went. And you know, I'm not just 'some red head.' _Some_ guys seem to think I'm breath taking." I cough and raise my eyebrows accusingly, forgetting he's not even looking.

He seems to get the hint and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. But to me you weren't just breath taking because of your looks."

I scoff. "Right, so what was it about me that took your breath away, huh? My flawless back? My beautiful tamed hair? My amazing family that I wasn't just crying in terror over the night before."

"Clary, stop. I love your hair, it reminds me of your passion. A forest fire practically untamable. And your eyes," I see him disappear right before me, almost like he's captured every detail and hung them on the walls of his mind's gallery and is now taking a tour. "You don't even realize how beautiful they are, and I think that's what makes you so intriguing. You can see the beauty around you and I can see that it's easy for you to copy it because I've seen your sketches, but it's astounding how you don't realize how much you contribute to that beauty, its roots begin there, deep within the green." He pauses with a sigh. "And don't even start on your scars. They tell a story, they're a part of your past and it shows how much you went through and how much you survived. You crying over your mother doesn't make me dislike anything about you. If I'm being honest with myself it makes me quite angry. To think… who could do something like that to their own flesh and blood?"

I open my mouth to say something snarky but he cuts me off. "So yes. You're scarred back, wild red hair, and strength that you have is what took my breath away."

We sit in silence until my snort breaks it. "Wow. Who knew you could be so romantic."

Jace turns to me with a lopsided smile and winks before looking back at the road. "Shut up. You know you loved that shower of compliments."

"I mean, I'm definitely not going to complain about it." I grin in response to Jace's musical laugh.

A few hours pass by in silence and without even knowing it I fall asleep against the window. The only reason I knew was because what woke me up was a cursing Jace. "What's wrong?" I use the backs of my hands to wipe away the sleepiness in my eyes and look up at Jace's sheepish grin.

"We may have a problem." He turns on his blinker to stop at the side of the road before putting on his hazard lights.

"Um… that might be a lot easier to solve with details." His thumb points to the back of the car and he starts to unbuckle his seat belt to get out. I turn in my seat to see what he means and see that the trunk is wide open. "How did that happen!?"

"All these damn buttons get confusing. I thought I was putting on the cruise control but really I opened the trunk." I try to smother the giggle rising as I watch his flustered movements. "Who puts the trunk opener on the steering wheel? Is it really that hard for people to bend down an inch and pull a lever? I think not- AND WHY WON'T THIS DAMN SEAT BELT COME UNDONE!?" He continues to yank at the buckle and I place my hand over his to get him to stop.

"Jace calm down. I'll get out and see what we lost and you can stay here. We'll worry about your death trap later." I kiss his cheek and scramble out of the car into the late afternoon chill but turn back around to Jace's voice. He leans to my side and hand me his jacket. I smile and pull it on.

It turns out all we lost was whatever was in the top suit case which I'm assuming was Jace's. It looked like the wind hand ripped it up enough to break the zipper and let all the cloths inside loose. They were probably blowing around the highway right now.

I made sure that the trunk was shut well and wobbled back to the passenger seat. "I think you lost all your stuff." I giggle out as I place my hands by the heater. "I hope you like modeling because I love helping to pick out outfits."

A frown pulls at Jace's lips. "I had my lucky leather jacket in there."

"A leather jacket can be lucky?"

"Of course it can! My cousin got it for me for my eighteenth birthday and that very same day the hottest girl in school came over and…"

"And what?" My eyes go wide with fear and curiosity, I think I know what he's about to say and I'm not sure I want it to be true.

"Nothing." He squeaks. Who knew Jace could _squeak_.

"Oh, no! Come on. You totally have to tell me." I turn with anticipation and Jace stays focused on getting back on the highway.

Once we're a few lanes over he glances at me. "You really want to know?" I nod eagerly. "The hottest girl in school came over and blew…" He trails on and does some kind of weird floppy hand gesture.

"What? She bl- oh…" A blush rises to my cheeks though I'm not sure why. Suddenly my stomach flops and I feel sick. "Yeah. Never mind. I really didn't want to know that." He belts out a laugh and I see a dimple form in his cheek. _God. Dimples too?!_ "Wait-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"-so does that mean that you – Mr. I'm-pure-golden-hotness – wasn't able to get the most popular girl until the day you turned _eighteen?_ "

"Well to be fair I did already have a record of being sort of a man whore but when senior year started I dressed totally different and I guess that attracted her to me more." He sighs pleasantly at the memory. "Thank the heavens Will was amazing enough to get me that jacket to top it all off."

I groan and turn to the front window. "Of course you were a man whore." I mumble quiet enough that he can't hear. I let a _man whore_ take my virginity. How lovely. "So where's Will at?" I ask, trying my best to forget that the night that will forever mean the most to me probably meant nothing to the man next to me.

"He lives in London with his wife." His sigh is almost unnoticeable. "I haven't really seen him since almost two years ago."

"That was when he came for your birthday, wasn't it?" I look at him just as he nods. "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. He was my best friend. We did everything together, or at least we did until he met Tessa. I'm not upset that he met her or anything, I just wish he didn't move so far away. It's hard to keep in touch with someone who lives on the opposite side of the world, you know?" I looks at me, there's something hidden in his eyes as he scans me but it's hard to tell what it means. He turns back to the road and shrugs. "It'd be nice to see him again."

"Maybe you will someday." I give him a small smile and lay my head back against the headrest. My eyes drift shut as the hours go by and soon enough Jace pulls in to a small diner. He shuts the car off and we both get out to inspect our surroundings. "Where are we now?"

"New Mexico. It's a shame you were trying to sleep the whole way, the transition between states was beautiful." He glances around and his eyebrows thread together. "Except now… it looks like we've driven into a desert." His stomach pulses with laughter.

"It's a beautiful desert though." I exhale all the exhaustion I've been trying to hold back and walk to the diner with Jace by my side. "Why did you pick this place?" I glance around once more before walking inside. "This looks like you purposefully chose a diner in the middle of nowhere."

As soon as we walk in a sweet old lady greets us and takes us to our tables. "Maybe I like being in the middle of nowhere." Jace and I get seated at one of the bigger round booths and I look at the waitress in confusion.

She introduces herself as Malinda after handing out our menus and turns to walk off but before she gets anywhere I stop her. "Excuse me… I don't think we need a booth this big. We can go to a smaller one so a bigger family can sit here."

She smiles so wide her frail skin looks like it's about to tear. "It's fine, miss. We don't usually get bigger families this time of year. You guys just go ahead and enjoy the extra space." She walks off with a wink and goes behind the bar. I turn to Jace with a frown.

"That was a very poor attempt at trying to get close to me _Miss._ " I punch Jace in the arm as a way of saying shut up. "Ouch! You should try to be more gentle considering what I'm about to do for you."

I whip towards Jace and he's flashing one of his mischievous grins. I narrow my eyes and cross my arms. "What do you mean, what you're about to do for me?" I ask.

"All I mean is I'm buying you a very nice dinner, so you should be thankful." He turns away from me to look at the meal options and I decide I better drop it so I can do the same. Otherwise he might throw one of his hormonal guy fits and tell me I can't eat.

Fifteen minutes go by and Malinda still hasn't come back to get our orders. Jace and I have taken to playing the games on the children place mats lined around the table. We're currently in a very stressful game where you have to complete a box one line at a time but Jace always ends up beating me. I scan the paper and right where I figure out where I want to go I jump out of my skin when someone whispers, "Surprise," in my ear. I fling my head in the direction the voice came from and instantly drop the crayon when I see who said it.

" _Simon_!" I jump out of the booth and fling myself at him. I even squeal some more when I see who's standing behind him.

Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Alex, and Magnus around huddled together, each sporting the biggest smiles of the century.

* * *

 **FINALLY. The group's back together! Even though Jace is a newbie this is going to be a lot of fun to write. So many funny stories will come up it'll almost be like when mother's share baby photos.**

 **As for all of your review.. Wow. Honestly, wow. You guys are so amazing. I can't thank you enough for all the support and energy you guys send. I especially love it when you get all excited and start ranting, I crack up every time!**

 **Let me know what you think, as always, about this chapter! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE NEXT STORY! This one is no where near done but I'd like it better if I could start on another one that way when I get writers block I can switch. If not enough votes come in I think I'll just re-write Forgotten Times, it was a favorite anyway.**

 **Don't forget to review! I love hearing your guys' thoughts**

 **~A.P.D.**

 **P.S. To all of you still trudging through school, good luck on finals! Seems like everyone will be testing about the same time and finals can be such a doozy.**

 **P.P.S. *Sweats are always way more comfortable for testing, pajama bottoms definitely work as well. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Clary POV)**

Jace and I had an absolute blast last night at dinner. He fit in surprisingly well, and I think Alec even had a crush on him, causing Magnus to get an unhealthy amount of jealous.

Izzy and I chatted the night away like old times, and like always she _had_ to comment about Jace.

 _"So what's his label?" She asked poking her elbow into my waist._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Cut the crap, Garroway. During introductions everyone here got a label. Simon got brother-zoned, Maia and Jordan got Chinese food power couple, Alec and Mag got the shy and fashionable new wed label, and I got best known designer. So… what's Jace's label?"_

At first I thought ignoring her would be the best idea but she doesn't take being ignored lightly. Halfway through dinner she tried again, but it only made it worse.

 _"Did you figure it out yet?" She took a sip of one of the many smoothies we were passing around the table._

 _"Isabelle, I swear if you don't shut up, I'll sell you to Hades. I'm sure he needs some company down there." She snorts and rolls her eyes, then gives me a look that says she's not about to drop the subject. "Fine!" I yell in a whisper. "I don't know."_

 _"You don't_ know _!?"_

 _"No! Okay? And I'd appreciate it if you kept it quiet 'til I figure it out." I make an attempt to join another conversation around the table while keeping an eye on Jace to make sure he's not listening. It seems he's too caught up in Alec's rant about archery to be listening to anything we're saying._

 _"I could just ask Si?" She leans to her left where Simon is sitting and slaps his shoulder. He winces and turns to glare at her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Can you do us a favor?" Izzy asks in that voice she knows is undeniable. Apparently a lot of things haven't changed about her._

 _"No, that's okay. We don't need any favors. Go back to your meal." I push him away but seeing as he's gained some muscle and I'm still a scrawny midget I end up shoving myself back into Jace. Now his focus is on us, too. Great._

 _"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one you hit." His laugh sounds so beautiful I instantly lose my irritation at the people on my right._

 _Simon perks up at his comment. "Oh please. You probably haven't even gotten half of what she could be doing." He snickers and turns his body towards us in the way he would if he was about to talk shit about a video game he loved. "This one time – I think it was sophomore year- we were playing Call of Duty and I didn't tell her I'd been practicing all week just so I could beat her since she's naturally amazing. Three rounds later of losing she found out and when NUTS. She stormed off into the bathroom where I thought she was going to camp out all night in some kind of a fit, but instead she came out with a sopping wet towel and chased me around the entire complex!" Simon bends over, unable to contain his laughter at the memory. His glasses fall down the bridge of his nose and his pushes them up and continues. "The- The neighbors even had to call the cops because of the mess we were making arguing with each other." He tries to calm himself and wipes at the tears streaming down his cheek. "They weren't even mad! Since it was so late they joined her side to try and trap me. It was probably the best night of high school."_

 _The entire table was laughing by the time Simon was done telling his story, but when it died down Simon turned to Isabelle and I. "Sorry, I almost forgot. What was the favor you wanted?"_

 _"Be quiet, Simon! It's about something private." Izzy slaps his arm again. I look at everyone around the table and it looks like now Maia has joined the conversation._

 _Except of Jace had to hear something. "What's private?"_

 _"Nothing. Nothing is private and you don't need any favors. Drop it, Isabelle." I said, pointing a finger at her like a scolding mother._

 _She rolls her eyes and leans back. "Come on Clare. You're being silly. I just want to know, and I'm sure now that the whole table is listening they'd like to know as well."_

 _I roll my eyes and scan everyone. They're all staring back at me._

 _"What do we want to know?" Jordan asks._

 _"I want to know what his label is." She goes on to explain it again. I take a peek at Jace to see his reaction but he's just staring at her with his brow raised._

 _"We're together." He interrupts her and she doesn't hesitate to respond now that she's getting answers._

 _"Together-together?" She threads her fingers together and twiddles her thumbs._

 _Jace chuckles and links his arm around my shoulder. "Is there any other form?"_

For the rest of the night he and Isabelle bantered back and forth. It was almost the same way I banter with Simon except they weren't trying their hardest considering they did only meet that night. But now Jace and I are at a motel, I just got out of the shower and Jace is now changing his cloths from getting out of his.

I walk into the combined living area, no longer worried about modesty, in my towel. I lay on my stomach across the bed and sigh contently. I turn my head towards Jace and get a full view of his torso, I flash one of those smile I'm sure only a Disney princess gives their prince charming. "How'd you do it?"

I don't take my eyes away from where they are because I know that any second now there might be a shirt covering the tanned beauty.

"Tonight was wonderful. I can't thank you enough, Jace." I watch as he pulls on a low hanging pair of flannel pajamas over his boxers. He walks over and places a light kiss to my temple.

"It was pretty easy. When you started talking about seeing your friend Simon last week I thought you would talk to him on your own. But when everything… spiraled I figured he wouldn't be the first thing you worried about." Jace glides back to closet where our suite cases lay. It's only then that I realize the bottoms he's wearing are his own. "You leave your phone lying around all the time so it wasn't that hard to sneak off with it and call him. He said he could tell a few people to come by, people that he knew you missed."

Jace leans over the pile of cloths a pulls out a shirt. Then bends down to the ripped case on the floor to pull out a pair of my underwear. I guess I'm the one who needs new cloths.

"He said that the diner was a good in between spot to meet for everyone. I wasn't even expecting him to bring that many people, but it's not like it mattered. The smile on your face was priceless, you looked so light, so relaxed the entire night. I don't think I saw your smile slip for more than a second at a time." He walks back over to me and lays the clothes on the bed. "We can stay here for a few days if you'd like? I'm sure another day or two won't ruin anything. I can just stay here, rent some movies or something."

"You should come with us. I could tell Izzy loved you, so did the rest of them but she's a sarcastic snot sometimes so you being the same way back to her only put you on the approved list." I carefully roll into a sitting position to put my clothes on and not flash Jace too much.

"She was pretty amusing." He lets out a deep laugh and scratches the back of his head. "Maybe we should go tomorrow, preferably after we get a little shopping done for your new wardrobe."

I nod and pick up the shirt he gave me. "Isn't this your pajama shirt?" He nods back. A smirk playing at lips. "You're not going to wear it?"

"You can wear it. I'll take the bottoms, you can take the top. At least it'll be _some_ form of night wear for you to sleep in." He walks over to the sink that's strangely outside the bathroom to brush his teeth. I quickly join him after tugging on the shirt.

When I finish and rinse my mouth out I look up to see Jace staring at. Or rather staring at the shirt and the parts it's touching.

He brings his eyes back to mine and in half a second they turn from gold starbursts to a deep amber. My gaze flickers to his lips involuntarily. "You okay?" I breathe.

I see his Adam's apple bob as he steps toward me. "I think… we can officially make that your shirt." I giggle but it comes out breathy. "I also think that you should wear my cloths more often. Maybe we won't even need to go shopping because you look…" He trails off with a gulp.

I look down at myself and back up to him. "We should, um, go to sleep, huh?" I try to back away before things get too heated for two in the morning, but Jace grabs the front of the t-shirt and pulls me hard enough that I slam into him. I let out a small gasp.

"Yeah, but… in a minute or three." His lips crash down on my and I can taste the hunger radiating off of him. He twists his head to the left and pulls away slightly, just enough that we're still touching but there's enough room for him to talk and for me to breathe. "You look incredibly beautiful fresh out of the shower. That's when your hair is the wildest, you remind me of a lioness." He puts one hand on my cheek and the other around my waist.

"Does that make you my lion?" I whisper. A low growl forms in his chest and his lips are on mine again. He picks me up so I'm straddling his hips and he walks us over to the bed. He sits so he's still underneath me and lays back on a pillow. I let my hands thread through his hair, pulling ever so slightly while admiring how silky they feel on my fingertips. I glide them down the sides of his neck and onto his shoulders. I back out of the kiss only to continue feathering them across his jawline. My hands pick up as my lips are slow to follow. I feel his biceps tense in pleasure under my hands and as I trail them back up his abdomen, making sure to take my time at every curve and dip of his body, I kiss the part of his neck that's the most tender, between his throat and collar bone. I feel hip pulse under my lips and suck at the skin lightly, admiring how quickly my touch affects him. I hear a soft moan escape his lips. He grabs my arms and pulls my back to wear our lips are aligned. His eyes are hooded and heavy and his breath is ragged and uneven.

"We might want to go to sleep now, before this gets taken farther than I'm prepared for." I kiss him again despite his words and he kisses back but jerks away an instant later. "I'm serious Clary. If you don't stop right now, there won't be any stopping late. I'm losing control here." Now he's the one to lean into me.

"I'm not the one," I break for another short kiss, "still doing to kissing." I laugh as our lips crash again. This time it's less intense. He slows down, pulls away, and closes his eyes tightly. I try my best to fight the smile forming.

"Pull your legs up on the bed, I'll go get the blanket." I plant a last kiss on his throat before getting the thin pink blanket and comforter out of the closet. I unfold them and fan them across the bed the best I can. I climb on the bed to slip in the covers and into Jace's arms, using his chest as my pillow. I put my hand a bit lower than where my head is laying a focus on his now steady breathing. "Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, again, for today. That's the most fun I've had with my friends in a while. You're perfect for planning that." I close my eyes and match my breathing with his. "Can you reach the light?"

Jace grunts as he stretches his arm to the lamp on the nightstand. A button clicks and the lights outside my eyelids disappear. His movements and being slurred by sleep and I can feel the same with my words as I talk. "I owe you a lot for today… Just name anything and I'll do it. Even if it's a giant party with elephants and hula dancers." His stomach rumbles by he still doesn't speak. I yawn and snuggle in closer. "Goodnight, Jace."

"Goodnight, Clary."

* * *

"Nope, no way. I'm not wearing that, Jace." The edges of his mouth go down and his bottom lip sticks out in a pout.

"Why not?"

"Do you see how short that is? It'll barely reach the bottom of the butt." He looks down at the black skater skirt and looks back up as if he's taking measurements.

"But you're short, it'll look longer on you." He walks up and places the skirt in front of my hips. "See? You could at least try it. Didn't you say earlier you wanted a new wardrobe than what you had before?" I nod hesitantly. "Well this can be a starter skirt. You said you wanted a new badass style and if you get the right shirt and some killer boots this would be totally badass."

"I agree." Izzy chimed. "I didn't think you knew anything about style, Jace, but he's right. With the right parts this would be pretty killer."

I rolled my eyes and snatched the skirt from his hand. "Fine. But I'm not trying it on unless you get a shirt to prove your point."

We continued roaming the store, Isabelle was now in charge of watching the cart, which was a difficult task, so every once in a while we would hear some cussing and a loud bang of clothes falling.

Almost thirty minutes later we re-grouped and put all the clothes we gathered into one pile. It turns out in order for me to be badass I need to wear mostly black. Don't get me wrong, I love black, but this much of it doesn't seem necessary.

"Okay, so I think if I go in the changing room with Clare it might make this process go by faster and we can meet up with the group later." Jace and I nod and exchange looks. I warned him this morning when we invited Izzy that she can get a little controlling with fashion. And by the fact that fifty percent of the clothes picked out being hers, I think he's finally understanding.

We all go to the woman's dressing room which is set up with the rooms in a half square, and a sitting area in the middle. Jace sits on one of the couches facing the biggest dressing room and Izzy pushes me in and turns in to boss mode.

She flings the leather skirt at me and a dark purple shirt. "This first." She demands.

I roll my eyes and do as she says without complaining. "Do I have to try on every article? I have a budget and I'd like to be able to eat this week."

I stand in the doorway of the dressing room so both Jace and Isabelle can see me, I give a little twirl and when they nod their heads in approval I shut the door and strip the skirt off.

"I told you it wouldn't be too short." Jace yells.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still putting it in the maybe pile." I grunt as I try not to fall over while putting on the skin tight maroon jeans. I take off the shirt just in time to catch the white one that was flung at my face. "God, Isabelle. Can you be a little slower? I'm not the Flash."

"I can see that." She snorts unattractively and scans me up and down. "Oh my gosh, Clary!" I jump five feet in the air with my hand frozen on the handle.

"What?"

"This is definitely the one." She drops the pile she has sitting on her lap to the floor and pushes me back a bit. She steps out of dressing room and I hear her talk to Jace. Something about an honest opinion before her voice trails off.

"Izzy!? Izzy where are you going?" I hear Jace laugh and his feet appear in front of the door. They turn the opposite direction and the door shakes from what I'm assuming is the weight of his body leaning against it.

"I think she's getting you shoes. Something about being complete for the day."

Oh, God. "Jace… you have to get me out of here. I know what she's doing, she's getting a pair of heals that I won't be able to function in to complete the outfit. If we work together we might be able to pay for a few things and leave before she can come back. She might be a little upset that we left without her but she'll get over it."

"No way. I can tell the level of potential crazy she can radiate. I'm not sneaking you out of here only for her to chop my head off." He gets off the door and jiggles the handle. I click the lock and step back enough for him to come in. When he pokes his head through his eyes are closed. "She told me not to look but maybe a kiss will hold you over enough to get through this." He puckers his lips and makes the smoochie noise three times.

I giggle and make my way to him. "It might help a little." I peck his lips but before he can pull away I put my hand on the back of his neck and deepen the kiss. I let him go with one more peck to the cheek and hum. "That should do the trick."

A genuine smile breaks across his lips and he shakes his head before leaving, just in time for the devilish dresser to get back with my shoes. "I know what you two are doing. You better not have peaked because what you did is written all over your face."

Instead of entering the room this time, Isabelle throws a pair of black boots, the kind that would usually have only an inch of heal but instead now have nine inches. The heal is thicker like a regular heal of a boot would be, just instead of it being tall the lacing cut off at my ankle. "You know I won't be able to walk in these." I walk over to the bench and slip on the pair of socks I was wearing earlier, then slip on the boots.

"That's not what matters, what matters is that you look hella hot today."

"Hella hot? And to think that I missed you." I mumble the last part and when I'm done tying the laces I stand up and wobble for the shortest minute. When I know that I'm steady I walk to the mirror to inspect myself before walking out in front of my friends.

"Whoa." Izzy's eyes scan my outfit as she comes up to me to let my hair down around my shoulders.

I look at Jace and his mouth has dropped open slightly. His eyebrows are raised and it seems like he's not even blinking anymore.

"Does it look bad on me?" I bite my lip knowing the only reason I asked him instead of the actual designer is because his opinion matters most.

He blinks for the first time in minutes and shakes his head fast. "N-No. You look amazing. You just look different. Who knew cloths could do so much."

"Is it a good different?" I tip to the side when Izzy randomly yanks the hem of the jeans to tuck the edge of the white shirt in. She lets a little lose so it flows more instead of keeping it tucked tight.

"You look like what you were going for. A total badass." He smirks and I try to smile back but a scowl takes over instead. Isabelle has taken to ripping the tags off the clothes and cutting the string tying the shoes together.

"What the hell are you doing? You're not planning on stealing this are you?" I swat her hand away from the tag on the jeans but she takes it off anyway.

She lets out a frustrated sigh and puts the ones with bar codes into her pocket. "Considering I'm not the one wearing the outfit right now, I don't think they'd go after _me_ for stealing anything." She goes back in the room to grab some of the clothes she must have decided I'm getting and grabs my hand to drag me with her to the checkout. "I already asked the checkout lady if you can wear what you like since you don't have any clothes right now and you live far and she said it was fine as long as we bring the tags to still pay for the items."

"So what about trying on the rest of what we picked?" I look behind me to make sure he's following us and sure enough he's right at my side. "You really need to slow down. I get you're a diva and you walk in heals in your sleep but I'm not as good as you. I don't think I want to break a limb today."

She lets go of my hand slows her pace. The three of us are now in a line next to each other. When I look her way I see there's a small frown forming. "I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away…"

"Hey," I put my hand on her shoulder and she turns towards me a little. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Simon?"

I look at Jace warily, not sure if he wants to join this conversation or not, or if he even cares. "Well yes – no… Sort of both." She looks at my eyes in a way that makes it seem like she doesn't want to tell me. "Simon proposed last night… When we got home after the dinner he said seeing you reminded him of when you guys would have sleepovers all the time and you would tease him about being in love with me and how we would fight over whether or not to have a Star Wars cake… I guess he's had the ring for a while but with you being there it made him want to make things official."

"Iz! This is a big deal! That's so amazing." Jace gives her an energetic nod. He must've gotten some hint sooner than I did because he looked down at her hand.

"You're not wearing a ring though. Which much mean you said no?"

She shakes her head violently and holds out her hands as if to stop the idea, her black hair soon becomes a mess. "No! God, I didn't say no… I just told him that I'd think about it." She takes a moment to smooth the black strands into place. "It's just that with everything happening I don't think it's the best time for that kind of thing," She turns to me. "And with you visiting it made me realize that you won't be staying for long because what you're doing right now is important to your future. We can't ask you to stay here for a few months while we plan everything, that wouldn't be fair. But I don't think I want a wedding without my best friend being there by my side." She looks down, ashamed. "I think Simon would feel the same way, too."

I let out a sad sigh and reach for her free hand that's not holding the clothes. "Oh, Isabelle. I would love to be at your wedding, but you don't need me here for the planning. If marrying Simon is something you want to do then tell him. He's probably racking his brain right now trying to figure out why you put him on hold." I let her hand go and we move further up the line. "If you guys want me there then do the planning and call if you need any help with anything? When the day comes I'll get the first flight I can from where ever I end up staying. Okay?"

She nods slowly and blinks back the tears forming. She lets out a long breath and looks down before looking back up at Jace. "You can come too, Jace. Simon would love for you to be there." She bites her lip. "Well actually he doesn't really like you but Clary does so I can get him to want you there."

He chuckles and puts an arm around my waist subconsciously. "I wouldn't be who I am today if I ever said no to a party. Just let me know when. Maybe I can even help with the cake." I look up at Jace, surprised that with these heals there's only a few inches left before we're the same height.

Isabelle lets out one last sigh and it's finally our turn to check out. When we finish and gather all the bags to leave she smiles at the both of us. Her eyes glint with a secret full of knowledge that I can't wait to find out later.

She bumps my butt with the bags to get my attention and if Jace's arm wasn't still around me I may have fallen forward. When I grab everything she stalks off towards her car and yells behind her, "We're meeting at my place. If you guys don't mind can you pick up an apple pie? I don't trust my baking." She winks and pulls out her keys, waving to us as she unlocks her door.

We both laugh at her and Jace leans down by my ear. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little sad today happened. I've been enjoying you wearing my shirt for the last few hours." I giggle and slap his chest with the back of my hand. He places a kiss on my cheek and we get in our own car to get the apple pie for tonight.

* * *

 **GAH! So that wasn't even 24 hours and I think this is the longest chapter i have ever made! Just short of 5,000 words all thanks to you guys!**

 **Your reviews are the best thing about my day. My friends probably think I'm such a freak by now because every time my email chimes telling me I got a review I smile like a big idiot. But I don't mind, you guys are my biggest motivation and the amount of support I've gotten has made me think a lot about what I've been wanting to do with my future. I'm only 17 for one more month and I don't graduate for another five.**

 **I've always wanted to be an author but I didn't think I was good enough, and the truth is, I wasn't. But now, after writing everything that I have (including stuff I haven't posted) and seeing you're reviews it makes me really excited for the future. You guys have told me what to get rid of and what to keep, and I just want to thank everyone last one of you. If I ever end up making a book I'll 100% mention you guys.**

 **I'm not sure how much longer this story might be, I've been thinking way more than 10 more chapters, so don't forget to keep reviewing. :)**

 **AND AREN'T YOU JUST SO EXCITED FOR A WEDDING!? I mean, it's not for another few months but eek!**

 **Anyway, I've always wanted to write about a wedding, and since Clace just met a couple weeks back it seems perfect to make it about Sizzy.**

 **Let me know what you think! I could always use some wedding planners. ;)**

 **~A.P.D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Jace POV)**

I don't think I've ever been as disappointed as I was when we finally got Clary some new clothes. She's a little sad that it cost so much but I hopefully tonight's dinner will cheer her up. We've already stopped to get the pie and Clary had the great idea of getting some cake to celebrate her friends' engagement if they end up announcing it. She's been a little antsy on the ride there, she picks at her nail polish and plays with the ends of her hair, but it doesn't seem like she's noticing how much she's fidgeting.

Her foot starts to bounce up and down so I decide enough is enough and place my hand on her knee to calm her. "What's gotten in to you? With all this energy you're putting off you'll be able to run a marathon."

I can still hear her polish being chipped away by her nail. "It's nothing…" She whispers.

"Right. Were you planning on redoing your nails? Because there's an easier way to get all that blue off." She stops and puts her hands under her thighs. "What's bothering you?"

"It's not much really. It's just… I'm worried about what a future might look like for me." I turn my head slightly with my eyebrow raised. "I mean, Isabelle and Simon are destined for each other, it's been obvious since junior year in high school but… I've never had anything like that before. I've never had something so unique like they have. And now they're making everything official and swapping names and rings and baby making material." She lets out a humorless laugh. "They're going to start an amazing family, and… I don't know if that'll ever be available for me."

"Hey, if you want some of my baby making material I can see what I can do, but it might be a little soon for that." I pretend wince when she slaps my chest and pout. "You don't want my golden babies?"

"You're such an ass." A grin cracks across her face. "I meant that I'm scared of having children. I don't think that I should because of what's been done to me and what I've become."

"What do you mean what you've become?" I rub my thumb back and forth on her thigh. I take a peek at her and her green eyes have gone cold and are now filled with memories and fear.

"My mom abused me, Jace. I'm pretty sure her mom abused her, too…" We make eye contact for a split second and it's like looking straight into her thoughts. She's not holding anything back and if she didn't want to talk I could figure out what she means just by looking at her. But I have to look back at the road. "They say the way you were raised and who you grew up with has a huge effect on how you turn out in life. So if I'm from a long line of abused children, I'll be creating a long line of abused children."

She sniffs loudly and I reach up to wipe away a tear I'm sure is falling. Sure enough my thumb comes away wet. "Do you want to know a secret?" Her head turns to me and she nods against my palm. "No one, with the exception of my father and I, know this, but when my mother was growing up she lived in a not so good neighborhood. Her father was abusive towards her and his wife, which caused his wife to become an alcoholic because it helped her cope. When she was sober she would try and protect my mother but every once in a while all she needed was an extra drink to block out the pain, and eventually one day she drank one too many. She became black out drunk and waited in the living room for her husband to come home, when he did, she ended up murdering him and herself. My mother was taken away into foster care, and all of this was when she was thirteen." I take a deep breath and think about if my mom would want someone to know about this. But she said I could tell someone special to me if I ever found that person, and I believe that, even if I'm wrong about Clary being the one, she should know this story. It will help her.

"My mom got into a lot of heavy drugs, she was arrested a bunch of times for underage drinking, too. When something like that happens to you and you end up is the system at such a late age then you never end up the same person you were before. No one wants to adopt someone that old, they want to raise a child and not just pay their college fund." I drop my hand from Clary's face to her knee. "That's why when she turn sixteen, she got involved with different kinds of people. You know, like tech geeks and hackers. They taught her everything she knows. She stopped drinking and doing drugs and even though she did something almost just as bad by stealing people's identity she still made something better for herself. And I don't blame her, it seems like the only way she would've been able to make a life after what had happened." I give a gentle squeeze and put both hands on the wheel, all this talk about my mom really makes me want to see her again but I know visiting isn't an option. Especially not now, not with the new addition to my adventure. "Now, with this being said, you should understand the point of this story. Yes, what my mother did was extremely illegal, _but_ , she got out of a very nasty path that was set for her. And now I'm doing the same. I'm avoiding what could become of me if I follow what my mother did and you should do the same. It's not impossible, Clary. It might be hard, but not impossible. You should have as many kids as you want, and if your husband loves you he'll help you beat this fear."

I shrug and blow air up making my hair move. "Any man who loves someone should do anything for them. Especially when it comes to conquering fears. The same goes for the woman helping the man… We have fears too."

A moment goes by but I don't check to see what she's thinking. I know she'll say something soon enough.

I take the exit off the highway and check the paper that was sitting on the dash board for where to go next. We only have about a fifteen minute drive left. I feel Clary fidgeting again and I know she doesn't like long car rides so I offer to stop by a gas station to stretch.

"You've gotten to know me so well." She laugh's but there's no life to it. I pull into the closest gas station and decide it's time to fill up, so instead of parking I pull up to one of the free stations.

I press the button that opens the tank and head to the passenger side and Clary gets out with me to stretch her legs. She looks like a little kitten who just woke up from a nap and the comparison prevents me from hiding my smile. When she notices she wrinkles her nose and sticks her tongue out.

I just roll my eyes and wait for the gas tank to be full, she strides over to me and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and rub her back. "You doing okay?"

"Mhmm, just tired." She squeezes closer to me right when I hear the gas click off. I kiss her forehead and she goes back to sitting in the car.

I quickly join her and take a peek at the sky. There's grey clouds in the distance and they're headed in our direction. "It looks like it might rain today." I turn on the car and the silent purr causes my pulse to beat a little faster. I don't think I'll be able to get used to a car this wonderful.

"Fantastic, I love the rain." I turn to see if she's being sarcastic and the smile on her face says she's not. "It makes for a perfect picture to sketch." She turns to me and her green eye are electric with excitement.

I simply grin back at her and head in the direction we started going.

* * *

It only ended up taking ten minutes to get to Isabelle's apartment, but we were still the last ones to arrive, except I think one person was missing…

Sherman? Sampson? Whoever Isabelle's boyfriend is, I hope I don't offend him when I end up getting his name wrong.

The guy with the glitter in his hair is the first one to greet us, which isn't surprising. He seemed the most outspoken during dinner last night. Clary immediately runs up to him and swings her arms around his neck. They do that little kiss on both cheeks greet, which doesn't seem like something Clary would do with anyone other than this guy.

"Magnus! I've missed you so much!" Okay, I should write these names down, I've only gotten a few memorized.

Magnus laughs and releases Clary, he shakes him head and glitter seems to fall around him as naturally as snow. "You saw me last night, Clarissa, how can you already miss me?"

"Too many hours went by. You know I can't stay away for long, lover." She winks and starts to pass around hugs to her other friends, but manages to still banter with Magnus.

"So the six months where you disappeared before this wasn't too long for you?" He gives small frown.

"It was torture! I felt like my heart had been ripped out and glued to you. The farther I got the lonelier I was." She puts her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Oh posh!" He sings a laugh. "Clarissa, you're always such a delight. We've all missed having you around."

"Speaking of 'we,' where gamer dude?" Of course, you can't just say his name to help me out?

Isabelle speaks up, "He went out for some extra bread, no one mentioned when the last loaf was eaten. I think he might be a breadaholic, he always eats everything in less than a week."

"He sounds a little like a rat." I joke. Everyone's eyes snap to me like they forgot I was there. "Because rats love bread, or at least that's what I've heard." I give a quiet laugh. Thank _God_ Maia laughed along or this could've gotten awkward. I just called their friend a rat.

"He kind of is. Hey, Izzy. Maybe you should put a trap around the bread when you know there's going to be company." She snorts in the middle of her laugh and it makes everyone's already loud laughter louder.

My sides are starting to hurt and thankfully rat boy has come home. He's standing in the middle of the doorway, mid-step, looking at us all like we're crazy. His brown curls are flying all over the place like he just danced with a tornado. He raises his eyebrow and steps inside to lock the door before walking to the kitchen with the new loaf of bread. "Maia snorted didn't she?"

Maia glares at him and throws her balled up napkin at his face. He dodges just in time for it to fly by his right ear.

"Oh! We almost forgot," Clary grabs my hand and drags me back outside. "We forgot the pie in the car, be right back." She shuts the door behind her and let's my hand go.

"I thought we left it there on purpose?"

"We did. But only for this reason." Clary pushes me up against the car and grabs my shirt, her being in these heals really makes things easier for the whole kissing-a-foot-apart issue. She slides her tongue across my top lip to get me to open up but instead I go to bite her lip. She moans and I can feel it vibrate to my core. I wrap my arms tighter around her waist as she moves her mouth to my jaw.

"Cl-Clary." My voice is hoarse, like I haven't used it in years, I clear my throat and try again. "Clary, aren't they expecting us back inside?"

Her lips don't stop trailing down my jaw and the side of my neck. "Well, yes. But it's not like they're going to come out here and look for us." She say between kisses.

I let a chuckle escape me but it doesn't last long. Clary pulls down the edge of my shirt and bites the skin on the outer part of my collar bone. My grip on her tightens more and for a moment I think I might be squeezing too hard.

I've finally had enough so I spin her around and set her on the car which puts her up higher a couple more inches, just enough to where there's a millimeter left of height difference. I take her hand out from where it's beaded its way through my hair and kiss her knuckles. "You might…" I kiss her wrist. "Want…" I kiss her forearm. "To stop…" I kiss her inner elbow. "Before things…" I kiss her biceps. "Get…" Now her shoulder. "Too…" Her neck. "Far," I whisper in her ear right before I crash my mouth on hers. A surprised gasp escapes her. Her legs open slowly and she uses her firm grip on my arms to scoot herself closer.

Her legs wrap around my hips and I can feel the slightest movement of her rubbing against me. And man… If these jeans weren't already tight two minutes ago they just got a hell of a lot tighter.

Clary puts her fingers back to where they were cradling my head and we play a game with our tongues. She bites my lip for what I think is only the second time ever but this time there's a lot more heat in it.

But in one second flat all that heat evaporates and turns into the coldest depth of the Atlantic Ocean.

Clary and I freeze, as if not moving will suddenly make up disappear. But what's weird is being caught doesn't usually bother me, so her panicking must be causing me to panic.

I turn around to see Isabelle's boyfriend standing a few feet away on the side walk, his brows turned down in anger and his mouth still open from the gasp he just let out.

I don't even have time to process what's happening because next thing I know I'm pinned against the car with dweeb face and he's cheesy bread-breath in my face. "The hell do you think you're doing to her?"

I look down at his hands balled into my new grey shirt and raise my brow in return. "Um… What?"

"Don't act like an idiot. I see you for who you are." He attempts to slam me into the car but can't even pull me off to get the distance. This guy must be at least half a foot shorter than me and half my weight. "You're the type of guy to make a girl fall for you just so you can screw her constantly then dump her in the alley. Clary isn't going to be one of those girls if I have a say in it, ass-face!"

I look at Clary to see if she can maybe explain what the heck just happened or maybe get this rat's hands off my shirt so he doesn't stretch it out, but instead she's just standing there dumbfounded. "Look, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. We just came out here to get the pie that Izzy wanted and got carried away. We were just about to come back in, it's not like I'm some punk who would screw out in a public parking lot. I do have standards." I give him a small smirk but that was the wrong move.

He tightens his hold on my shirt and tries one more time to slam me into _my own car_. By this point he's really starting to piss me off, and I'm not known for holding my temper well. I grip his hands with enough force that the glare he's shooting me relaxes a small bit. I think it just got replaced with fear.

"I don't know how much English you seem to be understanding right now, but if you choose to hear a word I say I would suggest it'd be these next few sentences." I take a calculated breath and look him square in the eyes, I think Clary even moved a little closer to stop me from doing anything stupid. Which I might. "If you don't unwind your grimy hands from my hundred dollar shirt - that I _specifically_ wore today for the special party for Clary – then I'm going to be forced to do some very unkind rearranging to your face." His grip loosens significantly but I hold him there a second longer. "I'm not taking advantage of the very kind woman standing next to us at this moment. If you don't trust her judgement in men, maybe you should have a little chat with her instead of aiming your anger at the wrong person. Then when she's done telling you everything I've done for her you come to me and I'll _think_ about accepting your apology." I throw his hands back and he stumbles a few inches. I don't move my gaze away as I get the car keys to hand them to Clary.

When I feel her hand lock with mine I shift my gaze to hers. Her eyes tell me that she's sorry but can't seem to get the words out. I just hope that when she looks at me she knows the anger I'm holding in right now isn't directed towards her, but I'm only this calm because of her.

"You can take the keys to get home. The directions are still on the dashboard for the way back to the hotel." I step closer to her and put my hand on her cheek, my fingertips find themselves buried in her roots. She's cradling the keys to her chest as if I'm leaving her and having them balled in her fist will help her pray for me to stay. "It's clear I'm not wanted here, I'm going to head out."

"But-"

"Shh… It's okay, Pebbles. I'm not going anywhere. I'll meet you at the hotel when you're done here. I don't want to cause trouble while you're spending time with your friends." I kiss her forehead and pull her into a hug. "Call me if you need anything, I'll keep my phone on loud." I start to walk away but Clary's hold on me is still there.

"How are you getting back?"

Her eyes make me regret coming out here with her. If I didn't I would still be here to share this moment with her. "I can take a cab, it won't take long for it to get here. Why don't you just take the pie and get back inside, I'll text you when I'm back at the room."

She shakes her head violently. "No." Then turns to rat boy, "No. Simon you need to go back inside. I'll stay out here with Jace until he gets a cab." Her gaze her turns murderous. "And I _swear_ , if you come back out here to check on us again he won't be the only one leaving. You were way out of line."

Simon glares at me once more but then turns his dough eyes back on Clary. "Fine. But I'm giving it forty-five minutes, and only because cabs out here can be tricky. If you're not back then I'll send Magnus. I'm sure you won't be as willing to blow up on him."

He storms off and Clary takes my hand to guide me to the bench sitting in the middle of a flower bed. She pulls her phone out and dials a number, after pressing a few buttons she hangs up and puts her legs over mine. Her head is resting on my shoulder and her arm is slung loosely across the front of me.

"You don't have to stay here. Your friends did all of this for you, I can wait on my own." She puts her pointer finger on my lips to silence me.

"I'm waiting here because I'm sorry… Simon shouldn't have picked a fight with you. It was me who started it all. I should've told him and I will."

I sigh and put my left arm over her shoulder. "I should've controlled my temper more, but at least you being here helped a lot. I'm not usually that calm when someone puts their hands on me."

Clary pokes my side and giggles. "You seemed way more than calm when I was touch you earlier." I look down and she winks playfully.

"As I recall, you weren't much better."

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and sets her head back down. "It's a shame your hair isn't white. I could've been able to call you Bam Bam."

"I can settle for Zeus."

"Mmm… You don't really have that godly beauty in you. It would be just as weird." She giggles. I place a hand to my heart dramatically.

"These words you speak, they hurt me deeply. I don't think I'll be able to recover from such an insult." She scoffs and hits my chest lightly.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy the moment before you leave." I laugh and kiss the top of her head.

"As you wish, my little mortal."

* * *

 **Hehe. I love writing intense scenes. except usually these are the spots where I get carried away and forget to watch out for grammar. So if that's the case here, I apologize.**

 **But a few of you had asks some question that'd I thought should be answered. I'll answer them from the most recent to oldest.**

 **Umm.**

 **1\. To whether or not Forgotten Times will be continued - yes. I'm planning on rewriting it/editing what I have. It will not be taken down that way when I do end up working on it I'll be able to let everyone know easier. I don't have it in me to start it right now but I also don't have it in me to discontinue it because it was the story that started me, basically. I actually asked someone to write it for me because I thought I wasn't a good writing but instead thought 'screw it, my idea my writing.'**

 **2\. To who said being 5"2' make you tiny, you reviewed this a while ago but it made me giggle on the inside. You should love the fact that you're 5"2'. Imagine being 5"8' and not being able to find guys or even girls much taller.**

 **3\. A few people asked what the car is that they're driving, and honestly, I have no clue. I made it up because I know diddly zip about cars. But it does sound like it'd be pretty fun to have if it was real huh? haha**

 **4\. To those of you who read SHATTERED and wanted it to be more than just a o/s, don't worry, there's not reason to be pulling your hair out. I'll be updating within the next couple of months. I just want to get a little further with this story as a way of making myself more committed before I change plots.**

 **FINALLY! I hope all of your finals went amazing. And if not, don't worry. There's always plan B. I'm even on plan C right now and it's working fantastically.**

 **As always, don't forget to review ;)**

 **~A.P.D.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**PLEASE READ:**_

 **I hate putting these at the top of chapters when there's one at the bottom by please be cautious, there may or may not be triggers at the end for some of you. I'm not entirely familiar with everything that causes triggers but I don't want to take any chances.**

 **(Clary POV)**

"Simon!" I storm back into the apartment and slam the door shut. I look around for the boy I need but I can't seem to find him. I strut into the kitchen, my boots making more noise than before with the anger I've put in my step. When I get to the entryway of the kitchen I see him standing with a cup frozen halfway to his mouth. "Simon."

I put my hands on my hips and wait for him to turn towards me. "Uh oh," Jordan chimes. "I know what that stance means. I'm out." He gets up and walks back to the living room."

"Same here." Maia mumbles. "Let's just let the waves ride out."

Alec and Izzy nod in agreement but Magnus shakes his head with a half grin stretching across his face. "No way. This is going to be entertaining, I'm staying."

Alec shakes his head solemnly and pats his shoulder. "Your funeral buddy." Magnus whispers something about it being Simon's instead and I glare at him, I then turn to Simon with the same glare. He can't even look at me, instead he's looking at the tiled floor.

"What. The. Hell." Simon wiggles back a little like I'm about to shoot fire out of my mouth. "Since when does me kissing someone give you the right to shove them against a car!? That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen, Si!"

His chocolate eyes meet mine and Magnus giggles excitedly from the side. "Since that guy became someone you met barely more than a week ago." He spits "week" at me like venom.

"If I'm remembering correctly you and Isabelle started off as a drunken one night stand! _In tenth grade_!" Magnus gasps and tries to hold back a laugh but when both Simon and I turn our fiery gaze on him he stops. "So don't get on my case about who I can and can't make out with."

"That was different…"

"Because you were both drunk? That somehow makes that okay?" I huff and throw my arms in the air. "At least I don't need to be drunk to be able to sleep with someone."

"YOU'VE _SLEPT_ WITH HIM!?"

I realize just how much of a wrong thing that was to say but I don't back down, instead I make my back straighter. "Yes. I have. And I was perfectly sober in order to make that choice."

"You, Clarissa Garroway, the woman who swore to never sleep with anyone until a ring was on her finger and vows were said, slept with someone she just met?" By now even Magnus' mouth is open in shock and I can tell that everyone in the living room is listening.

"Yes. That is what I said." My back doesn't feel so straight anymore and my stance not so confident.

"Okay, can we pause this for a second? I need time to process this before any more shocking news comes out." Magnus leans against the counter and puts two finger to his temple.

"No! We're not going to pause this. Clary can't you see what he's doing to you? This guy is just some random person you met at a gas station that just so happened to be on a trip to nowhere like you were." He takes the gap between us down a good two feet. "This guy is just going to make you fall for him and then end up leaving you when he finds someone better. You'll end up exchanging an 'I love you' with only one of them being sincere. Then one day something happens where you freak out and show some sign of PTSD and he'll leave to get some stress off because he can't handle it. Next thing you know he's at a bar with some other girl he's complimenting just like he complimented you, and he'll be offering her a magical adventure to nowhere instead of coming back to you."

"But you're wrong! I can see why you think that, but I've already freaked out on him Simon. I've already lost control and gotten nightmares. I've already cried endlessly on his shoulder and given him the details about my past. I've given him the option to leave and let me deal with this on my own, and you know what he said? He said no. He said he was in this with me, this guy 'that I met a week ago,' said he would stay and help me. That he would get me to where I'm safe, and stay." I relax my body without moving my eyes from Simon's. "There's something about him," I whisper moving closer, "And I know he feels the same way." Magnus is leaning in subconsciously.

"You can't tell me that once that night passed between you and Izzy you didn't constantly think about a future with her. You barely knew her then, and now look at the two of you. Rings are already being thought about and you're standing here telling me not to fall in love with someone. What's the worst that can happen, Si? If he breaks my heart and it's not meant to be then I'm just one step closer to finding who's right for me. Don't you want that?"

His mouth opens and closes, searching for the right words. "O-Of course I do, Clary. I just don't want you to be sad again. This already happened once and you ended up staying at my house for three days straight." His eyes wander to the floor. "I remember my mom having to buy me knew sheets because they were too stained with your tears."

I take my finger and lift his chin so he looks at me. "I know what I'm doing now. I'm guarding my heart carefully. I trust Jace, and if you trust me you'll trust him too."

He nods. "Alright."

"Come on, now. There's a party waiting and it's too late to invite the missing guest back." I turn to walk away but Simon grabs my arm, bringing me to a halt.

"I'm sorry Clare-Bear. I shouldn't have freaked like that." He has a slight frown and his eyes seem dull with regret.

"It's fine. I just want to hang out with you guys before I have to leave tomorrow." I walk back to the living room and sit beside Isabelle who saved a seat for me on the couch.

"You better spill all the details later." I immediately know what she's talking about and laugh. I turn my head towards her but she's still looking at the television. Her dark brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"And you better not leave me out of the loop. I might be taken but I'm not blind." Jordan looks over at Maia with a grin. This is normal between the two of them. Always joking about people they find attractive but never doing anything about it.

"You guys are ridiculous, of course I'm going to tell you." I wink and look around the room. "When are we going to eat?"

Simon and Magnus walk out of the kitchen right on queue and put all the food on the dining room table. It fills every spot that the plates don't occupy and my mouth waters at the scent of turkey.

Magnus gets behind his usual spot and clears his throat loud enough to get all of our attention. "Last one here is a hungry hippo." And just like the good old days we all run to the table, not bothering to sit down just yet so we can get the food we want before the last bite is taken.

Everyone laughed when Alec threw a spoon full of mashed potatoes at his sister so she wouldn't get to the gravy in time. He glared at her and snatched the bowl. "Gravy hog." He mumbles, only sending everyone into a bigger fit of laughter.

When everyone had what they wanted we sat down and said what we were thankful for. Tears threatened to spill as I knew this would be one of the last Thanks Giving's I had with everyone. But I ignore the sadness and join in on the conversation, gathering as much detail as I can of my family, still not quite ready to leave them again.

* * *

I'm now driving down the once familiar highway with tears in my eyes. I missed them a lot when I left the first time and now I'm going to miss them more.

I get to a stop light just as I exit the highway. I pull out my phone and text Jace to let him know I'm on my way, it's getting dark and he might appreciate it.

I type out a quick "Hey Goldie, your only sexy asset is 5 min away ;)" and hit send.

My phone vibrates but I wait until I pull into the parking lot of the hotel to check it. When I park and turn the car off I look at the text and smile like an idiot. It reads "My fave shirt is waiting 4u. Looks like someone forgot to buy pajamas," With a shocked face at the end.

I let out half a laugh and shake my head. I get out and take the card to get in out of my purse. I bounce in place as I take the elevator up to the fourth floor, speed walk to our room and hurry to get inside. As soon as the door closes behind me I take off my shoes and almost cry in relief. "I did that on purpose." I call into the room past the hallway. I take off my socks and wince at the red blisters forming on the heal and side of my foot. I take slow steps to the bedroom, savoring the feeling of my feet being back on the ground, when I get close enough I see Jace's feet crossed at the ankle on the bed.

I set the leftovers packed by Izzy for Jace on the small side table and walk over to the bed, fall onto my stomach and nuzzle my face into Jace's chest. He's lying down with red and black plaid pajamas on with no shirt, his hands are intertwined behind his curly haired head which gives me a fantastic view of his stretched torso. I let my gaze wander for a while and sigh. My finger involuntarily find themselves running down the defined skin.

"Isabelle packed you some goods." I stand back up to strip off my shirt and start unbuttoning my pants.

"That was nice of her, she didn't have to."

"She wanted to, it was her idiot soon-to-be fiancé that smashed you into a car." I pulled my pants down, being careful to keep my underwear up. Jace isn't looking at me which I'm glad for because I don't want anything to escalate tonight, my whole body is sore from walking around and everything Jace and I have been doing. "I'm really sorry Jace. I should've made you stay. I was just so surprised that Simon would even do something like that."

Jace finally turns to me frowning. "Why did he, by the way? From the looks of it, he and Isabelle aren't the most prude couple." His frown turns into a smirk as he looks down at me standing there naked. He winks and turns back to the television. "Did I just not meet Rat Boy's standards?"

"Yes…" His wide gold eyes snap to me, shock is hidden in their deep color. "No! I mean… sort of it's complicated."

"You can explain?" I turn away from his still gaze to walk over to the closet. I take my sweet time rummaging through to find a shirt to sleep in.

"Freshman year in high school there was this guy. He was a junior and was graduating early which only intrigued me because you have to be really smart to graduate as a junior." I laugh humorlessly, thinking how I did the same thing. "We met in the cafeteria one day when a bunch of cheerleaders were calling me these… these _vicious_ names. They had me trapped like I was some kind of animal, circling me to keep me from escaping. All I could do was stand there and cry like some idiot. I just kept thinking about Simon and where he was that he couldn't come help me, _why me,_ some young freshman who deliberately stayed out of people's way?" My eye burned at the memory, old and new tears beginning to form.

"Eventually someone did come. His name was Adam, he was beautiful and kind. He pushed the cheerleader aside and stepped in the circle with me like some knight, and when they disappeared he turned to me to wipe at stained cheek. He said 'What they say isn't true, you're beautiful and talented, I've seen you.' The worst part is I believed him. I saw the amount of girls he had on his arm yet I truly thought he considered me special, it was what I so desperately wanted after everything that happened." I grab a baby blue shirt and slide in on to pull myself out of the deep end in my mind. Once it falls into place I put my hands on the edge of the suit case instead of turning around, and I think Jace senses something in me because I hear the bed squeak and I feel his body heat warming the air around me.

"We went out for almost a year. Things were perfect and I felt like we would be classic high school sweethearts. But the week before he was going to graduate he said we should go on a date. That he had an entire place reserved for just us. I didn't think anything of it, he even said I could invite Simon and Izzy, who seemed to trust him just as much as I did." I pause trying to push the acid in my throat down, knowing that what I'm about to say will hurt all over again. But when I speak the words come out bitter and filled with hatred. "He took me to this place, sort of like a club venue. We were the only ones who went because my friends thought I should this special night alone with him. But when we got inside there tons of people, people I knew were his friends, and they were standing in a horse shoe shape. When I asked him what was going on he simply took me the center of the circle, told me to stand there and said it was a goodbye party. But then the circle closed and I knew it wasn't a good kind of goodbye. With every step he took away from me came an insult. How I was annoying, childish, insecure, ugly. He said he was happy to leave the school with one last prank and when he stopped talking everyone took out these water balloons filled with something. They _threw them at me._ " A sob escapes me so I hurry to finish. "I was hit with stink bombs, vinegar, powder, glitter. They even had crickets hidden in there! It was horrible! They laughed at me like they couldn't care less about what they had just done, because it's just some joke to deface someone like that." My shoulder slump and Jace instantly steps closer to me but I shake my head and turn to face him. His amber eyes are filled with sadness, the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown like he might as well have been there with me.

"I stayed at Simon's house for days after that, I cried so hard there was never a point where I could see clearly." I run my hand down Jace's chest softly and he holds on to it for seconds before I let go. "That's why he's so protective over me now, and every bone in my body hates saying this but I don't blame him, I thank him for it because humans can be vile, nasty creatures." I let my head fall and my eyes close shut. "I'm not saying you're going to throw crickets on me or anything… but can you do me a favor and not hurt me? I've already put a lot of trust in you." I whisper the last sentence to myself.

Strong calloused fingers lift my chin but my eyes stay shut. His lips descend on mine and at the same time his thumb sweeps away the still falling tears. I kiss him back and let myself relax a little, he breaks the kiss by putting his forehead to mine.

"I've already promised you Clary. I'm not leaving you, and I have no intention of breaking your heart." I feel his hands smooth over my hair and glide down my back. "I've already put myself so far into what we have to back out now and not ruin myself in the process." He kisses my eyelids then my lips. "Look at me."

I do.

"You _are_ beautiful, and you _are_ talented. But you are also so much more. You're kind and curious, you never stop asking questions to fulfill your never ending need for knowledge. When you laugh it sounds like bells ringing after a wedding and your smile lights up streets for miles. I see how you look at the ones you care for and how much you cherish them. It's inspiring, Clary. I'm sorry about what happened to you but I will never hurt you like that. The only tears I wish to cause are tears of joy. And in the end," He kisses the top of my head before looking at me once more, "I'll go to Simon to show him that not all guys want to hurt you."

I freeze, lost in the moment, before jumping into his embrace. He chuckles when I cause him to stumble back and wraps his arms equally tight around me.

"How about we go watch that movie, Pebbles? Maybe I can eat that food that's been teasing my senses since you got here." I nod and get dragged back to bed where we fall side by side.

* * *

Jace and I are sitting on the bed watching a Spanish version of Scooby-Doo while Jace shovels what's left of the turkey in his mouth. "Mm… This turkey is going to put me in a food coma. By the time I wake up there'll be no competing with my looks." He takes the last chunk out to smash it in the sweet potatoes.

"Finally admitting that all that golden beauty is fake?" I laugh and I can feel him glaring at me.

"Aww, Pebbles. You think I'm beautiful?"

I roll me eyes with a nod. "When are we watching the movie?"

"Well I'm still hungry so maybe we can get some food first." He extends one of the arms, no longer holding the empty turkey container, towards me and I gladly snuggle into his side. His hand falls to my waist and his thumb makes small circling motions.

"I could definitely eat again." I look at the clock sitting on the opposite side of Jace and it reads 8:41. "Where could we go so late?"

"Take out?" He suggests.

"Hmm… What about Mexican take out?" I close my eyes. "Qdoba sounds pretty good right now."

Jace's body shakes from him nodding. "I can see if they deliver here." His muscles tighten beneath my cheek as he stretches to get his phone on the nightstand. I hear him press a few button, probably to look up the number and then he starts talking.

At first he sounds disappointed and starts joking around about if we should come in our pajamas. He laughs at the response and says, "Well I don't have a shirt on and my girlfriend doesn't have any pants." Some more laughing causes my head to bounce. "Yeah, so naked won't work." I slap Jace's leg without looking and almost end up hitting the wrong area, he flinches just in case and whispers to the person on the phone, "Yeah she seems to agree that clothes are needed." Another pause. "Yeah I'll hold."

"What, now? Are you two debating on how covered we should be? Maybe we can get a discount if I wear the right shirt."

Another laugh thunders through him. "They might not be totally against that, but I am." His hand moves to my hair and he starts threading his fingers through it like a comb. "He said that he thinks someone is about to leave for the day and he's going to try and convince them to deliver to us." He cuts off and talks back to the person on the phone. "Yeah, I can hear you."

"I didn't think you couldn't." I mess with him.

"Oh sweet they'll deliver?"

"Only for the price of sex." His hand still moves through my hair.

"Yeah! Awesome. That'll work. I can give him more for the distance." I snicker like a cartoon character as he tells the man what he wants.

When he asked me what I want I tell him chicken and bean nachos with chips on the side, then I tell him all the extras. He then repeats it back to the man.

"Bob will need you to be naked when he arrives." I mutter, hoping that I'm quiet enough that Jace still can't hear me.

"Alright, we'll be waiting." He hangs up the phone and I hold my breath to keep from going hysterical. "I know what you did." I freeze. "And yes, I'm about to sell my body for Qdoba. Sometimes there's prices to make for the things you want in life." We both go dead silent from the seriousness in his voice, then all of a sudden we're both rolling with laughter.

"J-Jace. I can't compete with Bob the delivery guy." The tears are rolling down my face too fast for me to see anything.

"It's okay, Clary. I'll always come back to you." He tries to ease his laughter but I end up snorting disgustingly loud which causes him to laugh even harder. "How can I not come back when you make sexy noises like that?"

* * *

Jace informed me that the guy's actual name was Elliot and that he had to pay extra since they don't usually deliver unless it's for a party. I offered to pitch in some money because Qdoba is already stupidly expensive.

More than half an hour passes by so Jace and I decide to finally start our movie, but Elliot has impeccable timing because he shows up just before we press play. I run to the door in excitement and Jace chases after me like an old tortoise. I open the door while looking back at Jace with a goofy grin. I turn back loving how wild my hair is tonight and find myself looking straight into someone's chest.

My eyebrows bunch together and I lift my eyes higher. When I see the guys face my vision explodes, he looks like the exact opposite of Jace, and although I will never admit it aloud, this guy is _very_ attractive.

He has brown hair so dark it could pass for black, it's wavy and reaches just above his eyebrows. He has high angular cheek bones and a jawline to die for, but what's most shocking about his features are his eyes. They're the deepest gray I've ever seen and if I stare slightly longer I can see they have little splinters of blue and where Jace's remind me of the sun and a warm summer day, this guy reminds me of a stormy night out at sea, where you'd be staring at the stars until the clouds covered them up.

"I love your eyes!" I whisper right before Jace gets to my side. I can't seem to care that it's obvious how much I'm ogling this dude. Blame it on my artistic talent, maybe my genetics won't let this kind of beauty go unnoticed.

A small smirk plays on his lips as he scans my face. "Yours are better." A small blush rises and he hands the two bags to both Jace and I. They have our names on it and a small "Special Delivery" printed underneath. The guy takes out the receipt and scribbles something on it. "I have to sign saying it got delivered," He scribbles some more, "And I'll add my phone number just in case it didn't get made right, if it doesn't you can have a discount next time you come in."

Jace hands Elliot the money with a skeptical look. I can feel him looking from me to Elliot but the stupid color in my cheeks won't disappear. I hand him the tip for the extra miles he drove but he shakes his head. "It's for the extra drive here."

"I can't accept tips, they'll put the distance into my paycheck to pay me back for gas." He gently pushes my hand back but I insist.

"Don't think of it as a tip. Think of it just as a thank you. I've been craving these nachos for a whole month." He laughs and it sounds oddly familiar.

"Well if you need more than just nachos you know where to find me." Jace's head whips to me and in the split instant Elliot winks and walks off.

I close the door and walk briskly back to the small table sitting in the corner of the room where the bed is. "Were you two flirting?"

"No."

"You had to do it in front of me?"

"We weren't flirting."

"Right." Jace sits back and folds his arms over his chest.

"You're jealous." I say, opening my to-go container and shoving the biggest nacho in my mouth.

Suddenly his demeanor changes and he shrugs his shoulders, leaning back. "No, if you want I can call him for you. Maybe you guys can hang out tomorrow." He unfolds his arms to reach for my food but I slap his hand before he gets too close. I look at him with narrowed eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure he's a great kisser." He retracts his hand and opens his burrito, we stare at each other for what seems like forever until I break the contact to look at his food. It has so much stuff in it that there's small rips in the sides.

"You want a bite?" He holds it out, careful to hold the foil so the beans won't fall.

I nod and take it from him. I examine which part has the most stuff put together and chomp out as much as my mouth can handle. I close my eyes and hum but they snap back open when I hear a crunch. Jace stole two of my nachos with most of my toppings! I take another big bite and hand it back. "We should start the movie before I cut your thieving fingers off." His signature smirk shows up and he walks over to the DVD player to press play.

"You don't have the guts to do something like that." I take our meals and try and crawl on the bed to where the view is better.

Jace climbs on next to me and puts one arm around my shoulder, he uses his one giant monkey hand to carry his burrito. I look down at my hand and notice if I tried something like that the whole thing would fall apart. "I think I can muster up the guts."

The movie starts by showing a few previews and one was a preview of Mariah Carrie's new album. I hear Jace mumble a "damn" at the very tight and revealing, sparkly silver dress. I started judging him for it which he retaliated with the fact that my crush on Nick Cannon is just as bad. But when the movie finally started we both started drooling over the main character and his girlfriend. At least with Jace he won't get jealous if I fangirl over a celebrity, since there's a .02% chance that I'll ever meet one.

Jace leans his head down to me and quietly asks, "Would you ever cheat on me with this guy?"

"Hell yeah." I look up at him with half a grin. "Wouldn't you cheat on me with Mariah Carrie?"

"Twice." I laugh and turn back to the screen, the final fight is starting and I feel like we're actually in the audience. This foreign dude is terrifying, if I was up against him I would pretend I had a flu or something. Nothing good is going to come out of this.

There's fire breathers and confetti flying everywhere, the only thing baby Creed got was intense music.

I cringe when the first punch makes contact and I think both mine and Jace's heart stopped till the end of the movie.

When the fight's finally over and the credits start rolling I sigh contently. "That girl is so lucky. But I'd have a panic attack every time he would step in the ring."

"That's why he doesn't want to date you." I scoff and set my now empty nacho container to the side.

"I don't see Mariah jumping at the opportunity to be with you either."

"She will one day though. I'm sure we'll bump into each other on the street and she'll be awestruck with my beauty. I won't even get a chance to speak before she throws herself at me."

"Hah! You think she's interested in some fake-beauty-blondie? If anything she'll go running back to Nick Cannon." I put my hands behind my head casually faking confidence. "But little would she know, she's already too late because he'll already be mine." I give a little evil villain laugh and Jace joins in.

"I love the terrifying way you think." He kisses my cheek making me lift my head higher.

"I know. I very wise soul once told me I'm an inspiring person." I yawn unexpectedly and lean to my side's lamp to click the off button. "But this very inspiring person needs some sleep."

"I second that." I pull the covers up to drape them over the both of us as Jace turns his lamp off too. The room goes dark with only the slight light of the streets peeking through the curtains. I pat Jace's chest when he lays back and rest my head on his chest.

"I am deeply grateful for my trustworthy partner's opinion. Don't ruin it by waking me up too early." I close eyes and listen to the relaxing beat of his heart.

"Yes, ma'am." His chest rumbles lightly. A few minutes later I feel his breathing even out and slow down.

I try to close my eyes but feel uneasy about sleeping tonight. I brush it off as just nervous jitters of being back on the road tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up wet and uncomfortable. I open my eyes to find hair blocking my vision and shove it away. When I look around the room I can't see much other than the window so I take my time trying to focus. A small shiver creeps up my spine and the hair's on my neck rise in unknown fear. I can't see just yet but the tension in me is building, something is wrong. I can feel it.

I scan the room once more to find anything unfamiliar and my eyes stop at the table that now feel all to close. There's someone sitting in the chair, their silhouette is still and could be mistaken as fake, but something pulls at the back of my mind.

I slowly sit up, shaking Jace in the process. The fear has me shaking and bile is rising rapidly in my throat. "Jace. Jace wake up." My voice is dry and scratchy, I try to relieve the feeling but swallowing is hard. " _Jace._ Jace _please_ , wake up." I'm crying now, I put my hand on Jace's chest to get a better angle but my hand gets stuck in something sticky. I gasp but none of my muscles want to cooperate with me. I know what I'm touching, the feeling is all too familiar.

"Oh, god, no. Please, no." My hand is trembling as I slowly bring it back to in front of my face. Sure enough it's black in the night but my imagination colors it red.

The person in the corner chuckles softly, the amusement in the sound is noticeable. "You thought you could hide Clarissa. You thought you could hide and have someone else help you do it." The figure stands but it seems to take forever in this never ending moment. My breath speeds up and the pressure in my chest is known and unwelcome. This will only weaken me when what I need right now is to escape. "Actions such as this cannot be _unpunished_. What have I taught you, Clarissa!?" The shadow is now stepping closer, almost to the sliver of light. There's venom oozing in every words, causing my uncontrolled breathing to accelerate.

"Always to obey, mother." I put my hand back on Jace to cherish the last feeling I'll ever have of him. My mind is becoming numb and my lips feel like they're being pricked with millions of needles.

"AND WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_!?" Her voice booms in the tiny room. She's reached the light now and her hair is illuminated the most, but what causes my entire body to shake is her eyes. They're red. Pure blood red with no signs of the once faded green left.

"The opposite." I whisper and let out a whimper when she raises her hand. I bolt up straight in bed, but an arm stops me causing me to thrash around.

I'm suddenly disoriented and gasping for air, the arm lets me loose and I put my hands on either side of my head slowly counting, not paying attention to anything other than what I need. "One, black screen. Two, brown drawer. Three," I gasp some more trying my best to calm myself and not worry about the words being said next to me. "Three, cream carpet." I let a sob crash threw me, causing my speech to falter. "F-Four, purple b-blanket." I take my hands from my head and move them to my thighs, I rub them up and down and pay specific attention to the feeling of my goose bumped sweaty skin. I take one long and stuttered breath in and try to swallow the hiccups of my tears.

"Clary? Clary, what can I do?" Jace is in front of me now but I can't see because I've closed my eyes to focus.

I let the air I've been holding out and whisper, "Five." Jace grabs both of my hands and rubs them firmly. I repeat breathing in and holding. "Four." Another sobs escapes, this one somewhat stronger. The images of my nightmare come flashing behind my lids and I'm unable to stop them.

"Clary. Clary look at me, love. Look at me and start over." Jace's soothing voice is barely audible but my eyes snap open in an instant. I meet his bold amber eyes and stare. The fresh air stings causing more tears to fall. "Start over." Her ushers.

I nod and breathe in. Hold. Release. "Five." He says with me. We repeat. "F-Four." I break away my eyes at the realization I won't be able to pass four. My breathing speeds up dramatically.

"No no no. Keep looking. Don't look away."

"Jace…" I whimper and I see tears forming his eyes as well.

"Four." He puts his hands on my cheeks and I set my trembling ones on top of his. I nod but by now I feel like a permanent cloud has set vacancy in my head, my eyesight is blurry and not from the tears. "Come on, love. Say it… Four."

"F-F-Four." I try my best to breathe in. I remember the first time I had an attack no one was there to help me and I ended up losing consciousness. I never want that to happen again so I hold the cold air in my lungs and long as I can. It escapes in a quick wave moments later. "T-Three." I hold my eyes to Jace's.

"Keep going."

One more intake and hold. Jace's lips press to mine and it stops my breathing all together. He separates us and I can't hold it in anymore. "Two." I'm out of energy to speak but I'm becoming more steady.

"Last time." He hasn't blinked once, I have constant view of his unguarded gaze.

I exaggerate the last breath and hold it with determination. He nods violently in approval and I let it go feeling the air in my lungs sting but in a pleasant way. I always imagine this is what babies feel like when they're first born. Getting that first, fresh burst of oxygen in their lungs. "One." I mouth the word, not wanting to let go of my new ability to breathe correctly.

Jace's lips grace mine again and he pulls me into his lap. My eyes sting as silent water trails down my face.

"It's okay, Pebbles. I've got you. You're alright now." His fingers trail through my hair and I rest my head just under his chin.

"Jace… It was the worst. She was back and she was in the room, and you- you were-" My body shakes.

"Shh… Clary it's alright. It's not real, I'm right here." He grips me tighter as I cry into his shirt. "I'm fine, you're fine. Just relax, nothing will happen while I'm here."

"Please don't leave me." I feel the muscles in my stomach tense and I curl up into an even tighter ball.

"Never."

"You promise?" I look up and meet his sturdy gaze.

"I swear it."

* * *

 **Well it's 11:53 pm. Which means it's official been proven that my inspiration comes at night... when I should be sleeping and getting ready for finals.**

 **I just always hate doing stuff I'm required to do so I use this story as my form of procrastination.**

 **I tried adding more details which I hope helps. It's always been my weak point but not anymore.**

 **Also I would love loVE LOVE if you guys could follow if you haven't already, I'm _so_ close to 100 followers and 50 favorites and the anticipation of getting there may very well be killing me. And you can't have a story with a dead author.**

 **Umm... yeah. Make sure you guys review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. That way there's no more chances of having to wait a month for another chapter.**

 **Here's some responses to your guys' reviews. I think for now I'll only respond to the actual questions to make things easier since this chapter is already 6500 words. I've written enough for one night xD.**

 **Guest: I would've thrown Magnus in there but I kind of felt like the party should've just been with her friends like the old times. I did, however, throw a little of Alec in there. He's pretty timid so I didn't want to add a lot of him.**

 **gabergirl & Golden herondale: You two didn't ask a question but I just wanted to appreciate you! You guys are my best reviewers, your enthusiasm always cheers me up. :)**

 **Bubblegum234: Sorry but these mysterious endings are what I live for. Don't they just make the waiting 10x more exciting?! lol plus I might be a little evil. Either way.**

 **FanOfTheWrittenArt: I don't know if I've already responded to you but with your height you'd be what my friend calls a shrimp! xD But he's like 6'4" So he calls a lot of people that.**

 **Phew. Okay. Don't forget! I love reviews they let me know what you love and what to fix, the more I get the more motivated I am! Thanks guys!**

 **~A.P.D.**


	14. Personal Update

Oh goodness... where do I start?

Well first of all please don't kill me. Second, I am terribly, horribly, so very sorry about taking so long to update and I'm even more sorry about putting this on and it not being an actual chapter. I can all ready see all the faces lighting up at a story update then dropping when you realize I'm just rambling apologies at you.

I'll make this short to save everyone some time.

This year is my senior year of high school and boy oh boy has it been eventful. I can't even explain all the stuff that's happening but to summarize it I would say I lost a lot, grieved a lot, stressed a lot, gave up a lot, gained a lot (including my amazingly handsome boyfriend that I'm not so modestly bragging about) and now I'm back to stressed.

I've tried time and time again to update but this cute little kitten that I rescued chose to chew through my laptop charger so this is the first chance I've gotten to come here and say... You'll have to wait a liiiiittle bit longer for an update.

I have most of chapter 14 planned for On the Run and to make up for what I haven't done I started a new story and got 2 chapters in to Shattered/Whatever-else-I-might-plan-on-calling-it. I'd love it if you guys told me how you feel about my updating schedule, if you you'd prefer to wait for consistent updates or if you want me to update what I can. Again I'm sorry and as soon as the year is over - which will be around June- I can update all day everyday... or close to that :)

I haven't really gotten a chance to look at the reviews from the last chapter so I think I'll take a chance to reply to those. If you didn't review or don't care then I won't be mad if you stop reading now. Just know that I wish you the best day and advise some Imagine Dragons "I'm on top of the world." Cause they really know how to lift a mood.

 _ **(Later Update! PLEASE READ)**_ **If you guys have not had Cassandra Claire in your state I HIGHLY recommend that you buy a ticket right this instant to her book signing. She just got here this weekend and it was a blast. I'm not sure how much the usual cost is but mine was only $10! SO GO NOW. You even get to ask her questions and meet 1/2 other authors while getting the Lady Midnight book signed. SO JUST DO IT. YOU WON'T REGRET THIS. _Ok. That's all :)_**

* * *

 **BrunetteAngel:** Thanks for correcting my grammar, I love it when people help me with that, and as for the dream it started when Clary "woke up" until the scene where Jace is helping her with the panic attack. As for Elliot, I'm still deciding whether or not to put him in this. I think it would make a great twist but it's still unknown.

 **authorshateus:** Thank you so much! I hope you did well on your finals even though that was a while ago...

 _ **GUEST!:**_ I have no idea who you are but I will update soon! You commented about Magnus being amazing with one liners but you left no name! it would be awesome if you made some kind of account so I could at least give you messages on update?

MMM... I think that all for now. Let me know if you guys have any questions or shtuff like that, if I forgot anything, I'll be glad to answer. Other than that I love you guys the most. Just don't tell my family they might get jealous. ;)


End file.
